ultimate young justice
by predalienway
Summary: ¿y si hubiera sido spider y no Ironman quien guiara al Laser viviente a la maquina? ¿qué tal spidey hubiera sido encerrado en esa maquina a ultimo momento? basado cerca del final del capitulo donde conocen a Ironman. (spiderman x powergirl) se que es extraño pero bueno. Tratare de subir uno por semana
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaa todo el mundo, es bueno volver a escribir, despues de pasar, ¿que? ¿2 o un dia de terminar mi otro fic, frozen heart?, bueno, este es basado en ambas series, apareceran episodios de young justice y inventados mios por supuesto, el capitulo empieza a partir de casi el final del capitulo donde conocen a ironman y... bueno... el resto esta en el resumen. Por si se lo preguntan, tratare de mantener la comedia de caricatura que tiene la serie. Que empieze el capitulo.**_

_**Deadpool: ¡ultimate spiderman! ¿aparecere?-**_

_**yo: ya veremos-**_

-Habla-

-_telefono o comunicador-_

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

"**efectoespecial**_**"**_

**(imaginación)**

_sentido aracnido_

Ultimate Spiderman o Young Justice no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Las cosas no podrian estar peor, el Laser viviente estaba suelto por las industrias Stark y amenazaba con arrasarlo todo.

Ironman: ¿alguna idea de como detenerlo?-

Spiderman: un momento ¿y si usamos esa cosa?-

Ironman: ¿la cosa? Aaaahhh la cosa- prendiendo los repulsores de sus pies- es una gran idea chico, pero tu tendras que llevar al Laser hasta el-

Spideman: ¿que? ¿porque?-

Ironman: mi armadura se sigue reiniciando y no podre activarla a distancia, por lo que tendre que prenderla de forma manual y tu seras el que deva seguir-

Spideman: ¿en parte te estas vengando por hacer que el Laser se meta en tu aramdura verdad?-

Ironman: … un poco, ahora ve- acatando la orden se fue volando para poder cumplir la orden de su mentor.

Nova: ¿la cosa?-

Ironman: la cosa... ya sabes, esa cosa-

"_en el laboratorio_"

Ironman: esa cosa- señalando la camara en la en la pantalla.

"_flash back_"

Tony: es una camara de transportacion molecular, no entres cuando este caliente-

Spideman: ¿por que no?-

Ironman: te transportaria a multiples dimensiones paralelas-

"_fin del Flash back_"

Ironman: chico ¿cómo vas?-

"_con Spideman_"

Spideman: ¡estoy en eso!- esquivando los ataques del Laser viviente.

Laser viviente: en cuano acabe contigo y tus amigos, Stark sigue-

Spideman: ¿Stark sigue? Crei que te habian despedido por ser un incopetente no por no saber hacer amenazas, ¿o fue por ambas?-

Laser viviente: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghh- corriendo hacia el.

Spideman: "bien, ¿cómo seguia el plan?"- volando hacia la maquina.

Ironman: _la maquina esta lista ¿cómo vas?_-

Spideman: ya estoy llegando- logrando entrar a la camara junto con el Laser que seguia lanzandoles sus rayos de energia pero uno de ellos dio a un panel de control dentro que le cerro todas las puertas- ¡no!-

Ironman: _¿que sucede?_-

Spideman: ¡el Laser destruyo algo de la pared, cerro todas las puertas no puedo salir!- golpeando las paredes sin resultado.

Powerman: _vamos spidey, golpea más duro_-

Nova: _usa la fuerza_-

**(imaginacion de spidey)**

Se ve su versión pequeña con una bata jedi y moviendo la puerta con la fuerza.

**(fin de la imaginacion de spidey)**

Spiderman: ¡deja de decir estupideces Nova!-

_sentido aracnido_

Laser viviente: ¡no podras contenerme aqui!- lanzando otro de sus rayos que de alguna forma logro hacer un hueco mediano en la pared. Intento salir por el hachicando su tamaño pero una mano, que desde su punti de vista era gigante, lo detuvo.

Spiderman: ¿a donde crees que vas?-

Ironman: _chico deves salir de alli, la maquina se inicio no puedo apagarla_-

Spideman: no puedo hacerlo, el Laser viviente abrio un agujero en la pared, no puedo dejar que se valla-

White Tiger: _¡podemos atraparlo luego, sal de alli!_-

Laser viviente: ¡sueltame, insignificante aracnido!- aumentando su tamaño para soltarse y tratar de escapar de nuevo, pero el heroe aracnido lo apreso contra la pared.

Spideman: ¡no lo haras, si vencerte significa irme contigo, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo!-

computadora: ...3-

Nova: _¡vamos Parker, dejalo ir, piensa en tu tia!_ -

computadora: ...2-

Ironfist: _no trates de ser un heroe_- viendo a Spideman soltar al Laser pero logro atraparlo al mismo tiempo que volaban de un lado a otro

computadora: ...1-

Spideman: … lo siento chicos, tia may, mary Jane, harry, lo siento-

computadora: … 0 ignición-

Luego de un destello la camara fue vaciada en menos de un segundo.

Powerman: ¿a donde fueron?-

Ironman: la maquina los transporto a otra dimension-

Nova: ¿pero a cual?-

Ironman: yo... no lo se-

"_en otro universo_"

Nos encontramos en el interior de una montaña que por fuera parecia como cualquier otra pero en el interior, habia tecnologia de punta, computadoras y habia 8 personas con disfraces.

¿?: este sera su lugar de encuentro- dijo uno con un traje completamente negro, una capa, una especie de armadura, una mascara con orejas en punta y un murcielago como simbolo.

¿?: ¿la antigua guarida de la liga, Batman?- dijo uno con un traje amarillo, guantes rojos, su mascara dejaba al descubierto su boca, los ojos y el cabello pelirrojo, a los costados habia unos especies de mini rayos rojos, en su pecho estaba ese mismo rayo, los pantalones rojos y sus botas eran amarillas.

¿?: bueno, es un avanza- dijo uno que era un más bajo, de pelo negro, con un antifas, una capa negra pero en el interior roja, su torso era un traje rojo escuro con una R en su pecho izquierdo, un cinturon con lo que parecian ser muchos artefactos y un pnatalon negro junto con las botas.

Batman: la cueva de la justicia era la sede original de la liga, cuando se dio al descubierto tuvimos que cambiar eso Robin, Kid Flash, Tornado rojo a accedido a quedarse y Black Canary sera su instructora- señalando a cada uno de los nombrados, uno era una especie de robor completamente rojo con una T azul en el pecho y una capa azul, la otra tenia puesta una chaquea te cuero negra con un traje negro hasta las piernas, sus piernas llevaban calsas y unas especies de botas, tambien negras.

_**(Deadpool: a DC universe le gusta mucho el negro-)**_

_**(yo: ¡fuera del fic!-)**_

¿?: ¿y que es lo que haremos precisamente?- dijo uno de los chicos, de piel oscura, pelo rubio, llevaba una musculosa roja, pantalones azul oscuro, estaba descalso, tenia unos tatuajes en ambos brazos que ivan de los hombros en espiral hasta la mano y lo que parecian ser mangos de espadas.

Batman: sus misiones seran incubiertas, estaran donde la liga no puede llegar, y queremos darle la bienvenida a la sobrina del Detective marciano, Miss martian- detras de el aparecio el detective que tenia la piel verde, un traje negro, una capa tambien azul y una X en rojo para mantener enganchada la capa, a su lado estaba una chica, tambien de piel verde, tenia el pelo rojo hasta los hombros, tambien tenia una cpaa azul, con una falda azul, y al igual que su tio una X en rojo.

Kid Flash: wow- acercandose a la nueva- hola soy wally- acercandose demasiado.

Robin: ignoralo, bienvenida al grupo- los 3 se acercaron para hblar con ella excepto uno, de camiseta negra con un simbolo de una S en rojo, y unos pantalones azul gris, con zapatillas negras, era pelinergo y tenia ojos azules.

La nueva se sonrojo un poco al ver al otro.

Robin: vamos Superboy, saluda a la señorita- la chica marciana transfomo la parte blanca de su traje en una version negra.

Miss martian: me gusta tu camiseta-

Kid Flash: este si que es el dia-

Computadora: ¡alerta, alerta! ¡gran cantidad de energia detectada! ¡origen, desconocido!-

Kid Flash: oh vamos- de el medio del salon pequeños rayos salian de la nada hasta que un destello los segundo un momento y la armadura de Ironspider aparecio, todavia en modo de vuelo generando que rebote en las parede sin control, hasta que Superboy lo detuvo de un golpe estrellandolo en la pared creando un crater y una abolladura en la parte del casco.

Kid Flash: ¿quién es el?- acercandose para ver la armadura más de cerca.

Batman: Kid Flash alejate de el-

Tornado rojo: mis censores indican que hay alguien dentro del traje-

Robin: ¿creen que sea un alienigena?-

Tornado rojo: no lo se, mis censores no pueden penetrar el traje de forma tan profunda, jámas habia visto una tecnologia asi-

Sin prestarle atención a lo que decian el pelirrojo se acerco y pico con el dedo la mascara hasta que esta lanzo un poco de aire.

Todos: ¡Wally!-

Kid Flash: yo no toque nada- de repente la mascara se abrio en tres mostrando al inconsiente castaño.

Robin: es... humano-

Black Canary: John, se que odias entrar en las mentes de los demas sin su permiso pero crees que podrias...-

Detective marciano: prefiero esperar a que se despierte-

Aqualad: ¿y que hacemos con el?-

Batman: lo llevaremos a la atalaya, hay lo interrogaremos- dandole señales a Tornado rojo para que lo cargue.

Kid Flash: ¡genial! ¿iremos a la atalaya?-

Black Canary: ustedes se quedan aquí y no se muevan hasta que volvamos- atravesando el portal junto con sus 3 otros compañeros de la liga dejando a los jovenes solos.

Miss martian: ¿siempre es asi?-

Robin/ Kid Flash/ Aqualad: más o menos-

_**bueno eso es todo por ahora, se que no es mucho pero es lo que hay por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y comenten por favor.**_

_**Deadpool: tacos gratis para el que comente-**_

_**yo: … ¿por que? ¿por que no te deje en el otro fic? Devi dejarte-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo anterior, porque aquí esta la continuacion.**_

_**Deadpool: ¡luces, camara, acción!- con un traje de directore de cine.**_

-Habla-

-_telefono o comunicador-_

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

"**efectoespecial**_**"**_

**(imaginación)**

_sentido aracnido_

Ultimate Spiderman o Young Justice no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 2**_

Peter: mmmmm, ¿qué? ¿qué paso?- abriendo los ojos lentamente- **"****bostezo" **tuve el sueño más extraño de toda mi vida, mejor me levanto antes de que Fury se enoje y se le salte el parche- intentando levantarse pero algo muy pesado se lo impedia, movio la vista y vio que tenia puesto el traje de Iron spider sin el casco, estaba en una especie de cuarto de enfermeria, sobre una cama, no habia ventanas y a simple vista la puerta parecia cerrada con cerrojo- ok, ok, no te asustes, concentrate Parker ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- recordando estar en la cosa de Tony Stark con el Laser viviente y despues de unos segundo un destello- oh no, ¿estare en otra dimension? ¿oh fue solo un sueño y estoy en una de los cuartos del hellicarrier?- escuchando varios pasos del otro lado de la puerta, sus pensamientos eran erraticos, no sabia si pensar en un plan de ataque o hacerse el dormido pero no habia que podia hacer, la armadura estaba paralisada negandole el movimiento- "jamas pense que pesaria tanto"-

**(imaginacion de spidey)**

Era su versión caricaruta usando un junque de 10000 kilos y tratando de moverse

**(fin de la imaginación de spidey)**

La puerta se abrio de repente dejandolo ver a un hombre con un traje completamente de rojo pero con rayos amarillos para separa guantes botas y cinturo ademas de uno como en el simbolo en el pecho y cada uno de las orejas. Otro tenia un traje azul, con botas rojas, una capa roja y lo que parecian ser como los calzonsillos rojos.

_**(Deadpool: jámas entendi por que usa los calzonsillos fuera-)**_

Tambien tenia una especie de S dentro del contorno de un diamante.

Tambien estaban dos que les parecia haber visto antes, como un pequeño Flash back, uno tenia un traje verde, con botas verdes y guantes blanco, el antifas tambien verde y el resto del traje negro, su simbolo estaba dento de un circulo blanco muy parecido a una linterna verde y la unica mujer que su traje era más un bañador con un tema americano, un lazo dorado en si cinturon, botas, unos brazaletes plateados bastante grandes y una corona dorada con una estrella roja en el centro.

_**(yo: ustedes saben como es wonder woman, sinceramente no se como describrir su traje-)**_

Todos notaron que el castaño estaba muy nervioso, quien no lo estaria si despierta de esta forma.

Superman: despertaste, es un alivio-

Peter: eh, gracias... y hola-

Batman: ¿quién eres y de dónde vienes?- directamente.

Peter: eh... yo-

WonderWoman: lo que Batman quier decir es ¿si podrias decirnos quien eres?-

Peter no le encontraba el sentido a mentir, ya habian visto su cara.

Peter: mmm, escuchen no se quienes son o si esto ayudara, trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D y si los llaman estoy seguro de que esta situacion sera muy graciosa en una semana-

Detective marciano: ¿S.H.I.E.L.D?-

Flash: un momento, ¿dices que no nos conoces?-

"**congelación de pantalla**"

Spideman: algo me dice este no es mi universo-

"**tiempo real**"

Peter: creo que puedo explicar que pasa pero sera muy dificil de creer-

Flash: intentalo-

Peter: si tuvieran que adivinar de varias opciones sobre de donde vengo eligirian:

A- que es posible que todo en mi vida fue un sueño pero mi traje me dice que no fue asi-

B- que me hacen creer una cosa cuando es otra sobre toda mi vida

y C- que vengo de otra dimención donde hay otros super heroes y súper villanos, donde yo soy uno de los heroes, estaba peleando contra un villano con mi equipo y un súper heroe muy famoso pero en el intento de derrotarlo termine en otra dimension que seria esta-

Flash: yo digo C- todos, inlcuso Peter desde su pobre angulo, lo miraron- ¿qué? El pregunto-

Green lantern: dices venir de otra dimensión-

Peter: bueno, no conocen S.H.I.E.L.D pero ¿conocen a los avengers? ¿Ironman?-

todos(menos spider): no-

Peter: si, estoy en otra dimensión-

Batman: ¿por que deveriamos creerte?-

Peter: buena pregunta... ¿como lo pruebo?-

Detective marciano: si me permites yo tengo una idea-

Peter: ¿van a ponerme un casco lector de mentes?-

(**imaginación de spidey)**

todos en version pequeña lo ponen en una silla y luego le ponen un casco que comenzo a darles grandes descrgas electricas.

(**fin de imaginación de spidey**)

Detective marciano: no exactamente, tengo la habilidad de leer las mentes, si me permites puedo entrar en la tuya para ver tus recuerdos y ver si lo que dices es verdad-

Peter: ¿dolera?-

Detective marciano: solo si te recistes-

Peter: supongo que no me dejaran ir asi que, haslo- el heroe extraterrestre cerro los ojos y se concetro para luego abrirlos y encontrase en las industrias Stark comenzo a caminar un poco hasta que encontro lo que buscaba, a su visitante y a otros personas que parecian heroes peleando contra alguien que tenia una apariencia extraña, de un momento a otro vio a Spideman peleando con el Laser dentro de la camara y evitando que se escape para luego ver cuando llego a cueva de la justicia y quedo inconciente con el golpe de Superboy.

Detecive marciano: dice la verdad- abriendo los ojos y limpiandose una lagrima que nadie vio- es de otra dimension-

Todos estaban sorprendidos, esto era más grande que el descubrimiento de vida extraterreste, este chico venia de otro mundo, donde devian existir otras cosas y personas, ademas del hecho obio de que la liga de la justicia.

Peter: entonces... ¿me puedo ir?-

Todos miraron al cabellero oscuro que solo saco un pequeño control de su cinturon y apreto el unico boton que habia.

Batman: listo-

Peter: ¿que hiso?- comenzando a mover sus brazos y piernas.

Batman: la habitacion estaba generando un pulso electromagnetico que...-

Peter: paralizo la computadora del traje impidiendo el moviemiento de las articulaciones, o sea me encerraron en mi unica defensa, cool- impresionando a los demas de que habia dedusido el plan de Batman tan rapido.

Flash: parece que tiene competencia bats-

Peter: eh, tengo una pregunta, ¿dónde estoy exactamente?-

Superman: ven- saliendo junto con sus compañeros seguidos de su visitante- somos la liga de la justicia-

Peter: "¿liga de la justicia? Mmm no esta mal"- viendo el pasillo.

Detective marciano: seriamos el equivalente a los avengers-

Peter: ¿pero como...?-

Detective marciano: lo siento, no pude evitar revisar más de la cuenta, tenia que estar seguro, espero que no te importe-

Peter: bueno, que revisen mis recuerdos no es de mis cosas favoritas pero el porquel entiendo, soy un chico que aparecio de la nada en una armadura extraña, es algo que creo que tambien haria-

Detective marciano: me alegra que pienses asi-

Superman: continuo, somos un equipo de superheros que defiende la tierra de lo que sea, ataques extraterrestres, amenazas mundiales, y estas en la atalaya, nuestra cede espacial-

Peter: un momento dijiste...?- antes de que pudiera decir algo más, cuando llego a la esquina de un pasillo, vio que, para su asombro que estaba en el espacio- es el espacio ¡estoy en el espacio! ¡su central esta en el espacio!- corriendo hasta el borde del piso y vio que habia un pequeño jardin unos pisos más abajo- esa es la tierra ¡estoy viendo la tierra desde el espacio!-

WonderWoman: ¿a quién me recuerda?- viendo a Flash.

Flash:oigan yo no reaccione asi... exactamente-

Peter: esto increible eh... no se el nombre de ninguno-

Flash: dime Flash-

WonderWoman: yo soy WonderWoman-

Batman: Batman-

Green lantern: Green lantern-

Detective marciano: yo soy el Detective marciano-

Peter: ¿eres marciano de verdad?-

Detective marciano: si-

Peter: eso es muy cool-

Superman: y yo soy Superman, pero mi verdadero nombre es Clark Kent- sorprendiendo a todos de que le haya dicho su verdadera identidad.

Detective marciano: "¿estas seguro de esto?"- estableciendo una conexión mental con los miembros de la liga.

Superman: "estoy seguro de que podemos confiar en el, ademas nosotros le quitamos el casco, pienso que es lo justo"-

Peter: un placer, soy Spideman... pero ya que estamos diciendo identidades, mi nombre es Peter Parker-

Flash: eh, porque no, yo soy Barry Allen- scandose la mascara mostrando a un rubio-

Green lantern: ya que parece que todos lo hacen, Hal Jordan- desaciendose del antifaz.

WonderWoman: mi nombre es Diana-

Detective marciano: mi nombre marciano es J'onn J'onzz, pero en la tierra- transformandose en un hombre de color, con el corte casi rapado, una camisa blanca y uno pantalones azules- soy conocido como el detective John Jones-

Peter: ¿de hay Detective marciano?-

Detective marciano: exacto- todos dirigieron la vista al ultimo de los heroes que ni se inmuto-"no lo tomes como algo personal, Batman es muy serio con respecto a su identidad secreta"- hablando dentro de la cabeza del castaño que movia la cabeza de un lado a otro- "disculpa, una de mis habilidades marcianas el la telepatia"-

Peter: "¿estamos hablando en una conexión psicoquinetica? Cool" debo preguntar ¿qué es lo que planean hacer conmigo?- algo nervioso por la respuesta.

Superman: aun no lo hemos decidido, pero hasta entonces tendras que quedarte aqui- calmando un poco a Peter.

Peter: otra cosa ¿podrian devolverme mi casco?- nuevamente todos miraron a Batman esperando que diga algo en contra pero al igual que antes solo guardo silencio.

Flash: yo te lo traigo- colocandose su mascara- vuelvo en un flash- desapareciendo a una gran velocidad.

Peter: ¿dice eso con frecuencia?-

todos: si- con tono de fastidio, incluso Batman.

Flash: aquí esta- dandole su casco al aracnido.

Peter: gracias- colocandolo en su lugar- quiero revisar si la inteligencia artificial de la computadora sigue conectada al traje, por si desconfiabas de lo que queria hacer-viendo a Batman.

Batman: deveria-

Peter: no, pero me recuerdas al jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D, paranoico hasta los calzones- haciendo reir un poco a Flash- jarvis ¿estas hay? Hola- sin resivir respuestas- no esta, la computadora funciona pero la señal no esta... entonces ¿donde me quedare?-

"_un rato más tarde_"

Peter ahora estaba descansando en el cuarto donde habia despertado mientras que los miembros de la liga de la justicia hablaban entre ellos en la sala de reuniones.

Superman: sinceramente pienso que deveriamos tratar de integrarlo en la tierra, no sabemos si los de su mundo lo estan buscando o no-

Flash: estoy de acuerdo con sup, no podemos mantenerlo encerrado aquí por el resto de su vida, tal vez pueda iniciar de nuevo-

WonderWoman: ¿tu que dices J´onn? Tu estuviste en su mente-

Detective marciano: devo decirlo, que aunque le ofrescamos una nueva vida en la tierra, incistira en seguir siendo Spiderman-

Green lantern: no le veo lo malo, mientras más heroes mejor ¿no?-

Batman: olvidan que viene de otra tierra, quien sabe cuanto tarde en adaptarse-

Detective marciano: de hecho, su tierra y la nuestra son muy similares, estilos de vida, paises, geografia, atmosfera, problemas mundiales, todo con excepcion de los detalles que cuando lo piensas tienen que ver mayoritariamente con los superheroes-

WonderWoman: ¿cómo qué?-

Detective marciano: bueno, no existe Gotham city, Star city, Metropolis, Smallville, Coast city, la isla de las amazonas-

Green lantern: o sea, nuestras ciudades donde aparecemos-

Detective marciano: exacto, mientras que en su mundo tambien hay un lugar en africa llamado Wakanda o uno europeo llamado Latveria, tambien existen minerales como el adamtium o el vibranium pero no existe ningun tipo de kryptonita-

Superman: creo que me empieza a gustar su mundo-

WonderWoman: bien, nuestor tierras son iguales ¿se adaptaria?-

Detective marciano: sin problemas-

Flash: entonces la pregunta sigue siendo, ¿que hacer con el?- esperando a que alguno conteste.

Batman: hay que unirlo al nuevo equipo-

todos: ¿qué?-

Flash: ¿de que hablas bats?-

Batman: según J´onn, el ya ah estado más de un año como superheroe independiente, si lo unimos al equipo podra convivir no solo con chicos de su edad, si no con chicos que comparta una doble vida como la de el y que ademas le enseñen son las cosas aquí-

Flash: olvidaste la parte donde dices que tendras un ojo sobre el-

Batman: … como sea-

Superman: estoy de acuerdo con Batman, tambien les servira a los chicos para aprender como trabajar solo si es que llegan a hacerlo-

WonderWoman: entonces ¿todos a favor de unirlo al equipo y que se quede?- todos levantaron la mano- bien le diremos en cuanto despierte-

"_a la mañana siguiente_"

Peter: "**bostezo**" espero que no se ofendan pero esta cama necesita ajustes- tronandose los hueso de la espalda- si, definitivamente necesitare una nueva cama- levantandose y saliendo de la habitacion para ver el resto de la atalaya.

En su camino encontro, la cafeteria, un salon de entrenamiento, uno con una enorme mesa en el medio, el cual supuso que era de reuniones por lo que decidio no entrar.

Peter: ¿dónde estaran todos?- sentandose en la misma pared que tenia vista a la tierra- supongo que cada uno esta en sus casas- caminando hasta el techo sin razon alguna.

Green lantern: ¿Peter? ¿estas aqui?- caminando por el mismo pasillo que el acompañado de Flash.

Peter: ¿me llamabas?- bajando desde el techo con una telaraña, cabeza abajo, sorprendiendo a ambos heroes.

Flash: baya impresionante- viendolo de diferente angulos.

Green lantern: ¿cómo lo haces?-

Peter: soy Spiderman recuerdan, tambien puedo hacer esto- dio un fuerte tiron para llegar a pegarse al techo para luego comenzar a bajar por una de las columnas usando su agilidad- taraaaaan- aterrizando frente a ellos.

Green lantern: impresionante, muy impresionante-

Peter: tambien tengo la fuerza proporcional a una araña, la velocidad, la agilidad como vieron y mi sentido aracnido-

Green lantern/ Flash: ¿tu qué?- muy confundidos.

Peter: es como una alerta, un sumbido en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza que me advierte del peligro y me hace reaccionar dependiendo del peligro-

Flash: algo asi- desapareciendo a maxima velocidad.

_Sentido aracnido_

Para la sorpresa de ambos heroes, Peter dio una vuelta hacia atrás esquivando la embestida del corredor.

Peter: si algo asi, tambien es la razon por la que confie en ustedes, si fueran malvados mi sentido aracnido me advirtiria cada vez que se acerquen-

Flash: ¡eso es increible! Debe ser una gran bentaja contra los villanos-

Peter: y que lo digas-

Flash: una pregunta ¿como obtuviste tus poderes?-

Peter: es una historia graciosa veras...-

Green lantern: antes de que empiezes, la liga a decidido que pasara contigo-

Peter: ¿en serio?- tanto emocionado como nervioso.

Flash: si, sigueme- sujeto al heroe aracnido del hombro y en menos de un segundo aparecio en la sala de reuniones con los otros miembros de la liga- ¿estas bien?- viendolo sujetarse el estomga, como si en cualquier momento fuara a vomitar.

Peter: jámas estuve mejor-

"_congelacion de pantalla_"

Peter: aunque sienta que estoy a punto de vaciar mi estomago, eso fue increible

(**imaginación de spidey**)

Peter: fue como estar en una motaña rusa- imaginando su version chibi en el frente de una montaña rusa roja con el simbolo de Flash al frente,yendo a maxima velocidad.

(**fin imagiancion de spidey**)

"_tiempo real_"

Superman: Peter, como te deben haber dicho, ya hemos tomado una desicion-

Peter: ¿la cual es...?-

Wonder Woman: te quedaras en la tierra, podras tener una vida comun, como un nuevo inicio-

Peter: ¿en serio? Genial- emocionado por ver que tan diferente era esta tierra.

Detective marciano: no tienes de que preocuparte por adaptarte, la tierra y la tuya son iguales, la unica diferencia son alguan geograficas que suponemos...-

Peter: tienen que ver con los superheroes?-

Detective marciano: de hecho si, ¿como adivinaste?-

Peter: se me ocurrio ayer, de que si se supone que este es un universo paralelo al mio debe haber conexiones que esten diferenciada por un pequeño detalle que diferenciaria todo-

Flash: alguien te esta supernadooooo- mirando a Batman que igual que siempre no habia ningun rastro de emociones en su cara.

Peter: ¿pero eso significa que no existe New York?-

Flash: si existe, ¿eres de hay?-

Peter: aja-

Flash: otra pregunta, ¿cómo decias que obtuviste tus poderes?- llamando la atención de todos.

Peter: bueno, es un origen algo raro, veran yo estaba en una excursión escolar a una corporación cintifica, una de las invenciones era unas nuevas arañas que eran mezcla de otras especies de arañas, o sea las mejores habilidades en una, fuerza proporcinal, velocidad, salto, adición a las superficies, sentido aracnido-

todos(menos Flash, Green lantern y Batman): ¿sentido aracnido?-

Peter: es como un sumbido detras de la cabeza que me advierte del peligro, pero bueno, al parecer una de las 15 arañas se escapo y mientras yo sacaba fotos me pico la mano. Llegue muy enfermo a mi casa pero a la mañana siguiente desperte con estos poderes, no necesitaba anteojos y los musuclos me habian crecido-

Superman: ¿te pico una araña radioactiva y obtuviste poderes aracnidos?-

Peter: se que suena raro pero eso fue lo que paso-

Flash: tranquilo, siendo sincero el mio es más raro-

Peter: ¿a si?-

Flash: un rayo me golpeo y en vez de morir electrocutado me doto de súper velocidad-

"_congelación de pantalla_"

Peter: ok, eso es más raro que una araña radioactiva

"tiempo real"-

Peter: tienes razon, eso es más raro-

Flash: te lo dije-

Batman: volviendo a tu ingreso a la tierra, tendras una nueva vida, como otro inicio en New York-

Flash: "pense que ivamos a instalarlo en Metropolis"-

Peter: gracias pero, tengo que pedir un favor más-

Detective marciano: quieres seguir siendo Spiderman, y lo seras-

Peter: ¿en serio? ¿no tienen problema en que alguien de otro universo le balansee de un lado a otro en un traje extraño?-

Detective marciano: Peter... yo soy marciano-

Peter: gracias, a todos, les debo una muy grande-

Batman: hay una ultima cosa-

Peter: ¿qué cosa?-

Batman: te uniras a un equipo que formamos, uno con jovenes como tu-

Detective marciano: piensa que seria como tu otro equipo, pero con personas diferentes, no tendras que ser el lider, ademas de que podras sociavilizar con chicos de tu edad y que algunos estan en la misma situacion que tu-

Peter: ¿tambien son de otra dimensión?-

WonderWoman: no, pero vienen de otros planetas o de lugares muy difereten y al igual que tu, no saben que es lo que hay afuera-

Peter: no se escucha tan mal-

Superman: ¿aceptas?- extendiendo su mano

Peter: mmm... si acepto- estrechando la mano del hombre de acero- "digo, con amigos como estos, que puede salir mal... mi sentido aracnido no reaccino pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo de decir eso"-

Batman: el equipo esta esperandote- saliendo de la sala seguido de los compañeros- estos son los transportadores Z- mostrandole una especie de medio tubo con un fondo en espiral- ingresar, Spiderman 4-8-

computadora: nombre clave ingresado-

Flash: adelante- Peter, aunque confundido, camino hasta meterse en el tubo y luego de un destello amarillo reaparecie en otro transportador Z pero esta vez en otro lugar, estuvo unos minutos mirando la cueva hasta que Batman, Flash y Detective marciano apareciendo en el mismo lugar que el- bienvenido a la cueva de la justicia-

_**y eso es todo por ahora, se que alguno tal vez esperaban más pero habra mucho más en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Deadpool: quiero aparecer en siguiente-**_

_**yo: seguro, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de ultimate young justice.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eh aquí el tercer capitulo que lo disfruten.**_

_**Deadpool: ¡quiero mi aparición!-**_

-Habla-

-_telefono o comunicador-_

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

"**efectoespecial**_**"**_

**(imaginación)**

_sentido aracnido_

Ultimate Spiderman o Young Justice no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 3**_

Spiderman: cool, muy cool- viendo con mucha atención la cueba- ¿pero como...?-

Batman: los transportadores son unas plataformas que nos transportan a un lugar designado-

Flash: era la forma más facil de llegar a la atalaya-

Spiderman: esto es asombros, no tenemos estas cosas en mi universo-

Flash: ¿en serio?-

Spiderman: bueno, no hay hasta donde se, trabajo para una organización de espionaje y inteligencia, si existen no debo estar enterado-

(**imaginación**)

Flash: nuestro universo 1, su universo 0- ambas versiones chibi paradas juntas, pero la de Flash saltando de felicidad y con el marcador sobre su cabeza.

(**fin de imaginación**)

Spiderman: pero tenemos a alguien que creo una maquina que transporta a otras dimensiones y los adolecentes pueden ser heroes sin necesidad de empeza como compañero de otro heroe mayor- esto le cerro la boca al corredor, estaba pensando en como respodnder pero se quedo callado- su universo 1, mi universo 2-

(**imaginación**)

Lo mismo que la escena anterior, con la escepcion de que ahora era Peter quien saltaba de felicidad y con el maracador 2 a 1

(**fin de imagiancion**)

Haciendo con sus manos la seña para lanzar telaraña, soplo la punta de los lanzadores como si hecharan humo.

Flash: eeeehhh... ¿muchachos pueden venir a la entrada?- apretando el comunicador en su oido y en pocos los mismo chicos que estaban en la sala con ellos, pero tenian puesto los trajes.

Batman: queremos presentarle a un nuevo miembro del equipo, Spiderman-

Spiderman: eh, hola- algo nervioso por las miradas de los otros jovenes heroes, en especial del chico de negro con la S roja, se calmo cuando el de traje amarillo fue el acercarse con la misma velocidad que Flash.

Kid Flash: ¿entonces nuestras suposiciones eran correctas? ¿eres un alienigena?- mirandolo de diferentes puntos a gran velocidad marenado al heroe aracnido hasta que lanzo telaraña al suelo haciendo que se quede pegado- eh, ¿eso es un si?-

Spiderman: no, soy completamente humano-

Detective marciano: los dejaremos solos para que se conoscan mejor- volviendo al transportador Z junto con Batman y Flash.

kid Flash: ¿mitad alienigena? ¿de una colona espacial? ¿clon de cadmus?- haciendo muchisimas más preguntas mientras trataba de separar sus pies del suelo.

Aqualad: Kid dejalo en paz, disculpalo es asi de ancioso, yo soy Kalduran, pero todos me dicen Kaldur, mi nombre clave es Aqualad- acercandose para estrechar la mano spidey.

Spiderman: un placer Kaldur-

Robin: yo soy robin- haciendo lo mismo que Kaldur.

Spiderman: ¿solo Robin?-

Kid Flash: no lo tomes como algo personal, el murcielago le prohibio revelar su verdadera identidad- todavia tratando de liberar sus pies.

Spiderman: ¿de tal palo tal astilla?- haciendo una mala broma que solo hiso reir al pelirrojo.

Kid Flash: eso fue gracioso, yo soy Kid Flash, Wally – tratando de tomar algun objeto del cinturon del chico maravilla que golpeo su mano para que se aleje.

Miss martian: un placer soy m´gnn, Miss martian- acercandose un poco nerviosa.

Spiderman: ¿eres algo del Detective marciano?-

Miss martian: soy su sobrina-

Spiderman: ¿los alienigenas son comunes aqui?-

Robin: desde que Detective marciano se mostro en publico y se descubrio que Superman lo era, algo asi-

Spiderman: ¿Superman es alienigena?-

kid Flash: si- tratando de correr pero la telaraña lo mantenia en el lugar.

Spiderman: ¿y el?- señalando a Superboy, que estaba de brazos cruzados, que solo se fue de la habitación.

Aqualad: Superboy-

Robin: seguimos trabajando en su actitud social- rascandose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Spiderman: ¿Superboy?¿es algo de Superman?- vio que todos se miraban entre si de forma nerviosa.

"_congelación de pantalla_"

Spiderman: odio esa mirada, es la mirada de sabemos de que hablas pero es vergonzoso y dificil decirtelo-

"_tiempo real_"

Kid Flash: veras, el es el clon de Superman-

Spiderman: "ok eso es algo que no tenemos en mi universo" ¿un clon?-

Robin: es una larga historia-

Spiderman: supongo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo-

Aqualad: basta de eso, cuentanos de ti-

Por un momento Peter estuvo pensando en no decirles sobre su verdadera identidad, pero al iugla que la liga ellos ya le habian confiado la identidad secreta, ademas de que según la liga ya le habian visto la cara, sin contarle que era culpa de kid Flash claro.

Spiderman: bueno, como dijo el señor sonrisas, soy Spiderman- procediendo a quitarse el casco- pero ustedes pueden llamarme Peter Parker-

Kid Flash: ahora que ya estamos en confianza, ¿como me quito esto?- tratando de quitar la telaraña con las manos pero solo logro pegarse más.

Spiderman: no te procupes en una hora de disolvera-

Kid Flash: ¡¿una hora?!- ahora con manos y pies pegados.

Robin: impresionante ¿cómo lo haces?- sin prestarle la atención a Wally.

Spiderman: es una formula que yo mismo invente, la idea de que telarañas salgan de mi cuerpo me parecia muy absurdo-

Robin: ¿inventaste una formula para crear telarañas?- impresionado.

Spiderman: y más fuertes que el acero, es bueno ser un cerebrito-

Miss martian: ¿y cómo obtuviste tus poderes?-

Spiderman: es una historia graciosa-

"_2 minutos despues_"

Kid Flash: ¿una araña radioactiva? Eso no te da poderes aracnido te da cancer-

Spiderman: y un rayo no te da supervelocidad, te calcina-

kid Flash: tushe-

Robin: ¿y como inventaste esa armadura?-

Spiderman: esto no lo invente yo, hay un heroe en mi universo que...-

Todos: ¡¿eres de otro universo?!-

Spiderman: ¿no se los habia dicho ya?-

Aqualad: no-

Spiderman: eh veran, la historia de mi armadura se mescla con esto, hay un heroe en mi universo, llamado Ironman, el invento una súper armadura en una cueva cuando lo secuestraron, luego se construyo una version mucho mejor y un dia yo y mi otro equipo luchabamos con uno de sus villanos, el Laser viviente, despues de que discutio con nuestro jefe me ofrecio una armadura, obviamente no iva a negarme, era el equivalente a Batman pero sin identidad secreta y con armadura, pero no sabia usar el traje y arruinaba las misione y despues de que casi mato a Ironman por que el Laser se apodero de mi traje y luego se apodero del de Ironman, intento apoderarse de las cosas de su compania, arregle la armadura, me disculpe con mi equipo, liberamos a Ironman pero el Laser seguia libre y el unico plan que teniamos era en encerrarlo en una maquina que construyo que transportaba materia a otra dimension pero quede atrapado con el y aquí estoy-

kid Flash: wow, de verdad que eres un heroes, ¿y con trabajas como heroe?-

Spiderman: mis compañeros eran, White Tiger, Ironfist, Powerman y Nova o como yo le digo cabeza de cubeta- viendo el rostro confundido de los 3 hombres en la sala.

Robin: momento ¿significa que no empezasate con nadie, un heroes mayor que te hiso su compañero?-

Spiderman: eh no, inicio yo solo y despues de un año una organización llamada shield me recluto para entrenarme como heroe-

kid Flash: ¿que hay de tus compañeros?-

Spiderman: ellos empezaron en shield-

Aqualad: ¿osea que no fuiste compañero de nadie, empezaste solo como heroe?-

Spiderman: bueno... si, ¿no es asi aqui?-

Robin: más o menos, si hay un heroe solitario es un adulto, si buscas uno adolecente lo encontraras como compañero de otro heroe adulto-

Spiderman: wow, eso es raro-

Aqualad: luego pensaremos en eso, hay una habitacion en la cueva- guiandolo por la cueva seguido de los otros, excepto por Wally que seguia pegado al suelo.

Kid Flash: eh chicos, no me dejen aquí ¿hola? ¿amigos? ¿Superboy?... ¿alguien?-

"con los otros"

Robin: entonces, si no te inspiraste en ninguna heroe o fuiste compañero de otro, ¿por qué te convertiste en heroe?-viendo que Peter se ponia algo nervioso.

Spiderman: bueno veran, yo al principio estaba asustado cuando desperte con poderes aracnidos, no sabia que hacer o como usarlos, y mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de despegarme del techo escuche una conversacion de mis tios, ellos me criaron cuando mis padres tuvieron un accidente en avion, y hablaban sobre los problemas de las cuentas, yo queria ayudarlos y vi un anuncio de luchadores enmascarados. Me hice el traje, me puse un nombre y me enfrente a alguien que en comparacion era un palillo pero lo venci con mi fuerza y gane dinero, no era suficiente para pagar todas las deudas asi que tuve que seguir luchando, yo hacia que el dinero llegaba de un donador misterioso y parte lo usaba para poder construir mis lanza redes y la fomula, todo iva bien hasta que un dia mi tio Ben me pidio que buscara a mi tia May pero habia una gran pelea con lo que podriamos ganar lo suficiente como para que pagaramos todas las deudas y me olvide. Cuando la pelea termino el que me daba el dinero se nego por mi mascara y tuve que irme, cuando me estaba llendo un tipo paso corriendo con el dinero de las luchas, me gritaron que lo detenga pero yo lo deje pasar, queria que el tipo se sintiera igual que yo, sin las ganancias. Cuando llegue a mi casa mi tio estaba muy molesto y...-

"flash back"

tio Ben: ¿no se te olvido algo?-

Peter: mmm, ¿que?-

tio Ben: olvidaste a tu tia, tienes que ofrecerle una disculpa, portate como un hombre, entra y disculpate- entrando junto a su sobrino.

Peter: hay perdon tia May, es que se me...-

tia May: no, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, es tu tio...-

tio Ben: claro que tiene que hacerlo-

tia May: Ben-

Peter: oye lo siento tio Ben, es que... me distraje con otra cosa y...-

tio Ben: ¿ah te distrajiste?

Peter: ...si-

tio Ben: tu tia, mi esposa tuvo que caminar 12 manzanas, sola, a la mitad de la noche y luego esperar en una estacion solitaria de metro porque tu te distrajiste-

tia May: Ben, cariño, soy perfectamente capas de cainar...-

tio Ben: no tiene que defenderlo-

tia May: no lo estoy defendiendo-

tio Ben: si lo estas defendiendo-

tia May: si lo se-

tio Ben: escuchame hijo-

Peter: si te escucho-

tio Ben: eres identico a tu padre, en todo Peter y es excelente, pero tu padre usaba una filosofia, un principio en realidad, el creia que si podias hacer algo bueno por otras personas tenias la obligacion moral de hacer esas cosas, de eso se trata esto, no desiciones, de responsabilidad, porque un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad-

Peter: que lindo, es excelente, es... ¿ y entonces donde esta ahora?-

tio Ben: ¿qué?-

Peter: ¿donde esta? ¿donde esta mi padre?- sintiendo la mirada de pena de su tia- no creyo que era su responsabilidad vivir conmigo y decimerlo el mismo- con los ojos apunto de liberar las lagrimas.

Tio Ben: hay por favor ¿con que derecho...?-

Peter: ¡¿con qué derecho lo dices tu?!- dejando callados a ambos. Sin decir nada más se dirigio a la puerta.

Tio Ben: ¿a dónde vas? Peter por favor vuelve aca- viendo a su sobrino cerrar con tanta fuerza la puerta que rompio los vidrios en ella, asustandolos un poco. El castaño solo se quedo viendo esto por un segundo antes de salir corriendo quien sabe a donde. Calro que en secreto cuando ya no lo vieron se fue balanceandose en sus telarañas.

Tia May: Ben dejalo solo por un rato, va a estar bien- tratando de ocultar su preocupacion por su sobrino, mientras que su esposo no respondio, si no que camino hasta la puerta y salio en busca de nuestro aracnido favorito.

Tio Ben: ¡Peter!- subiendose al auto y yendo en la direccion por la que vio desaparecer al castaño- ¡Peter!-

"_un rato más tarde_"

Su tio habia estado buscandolo por mucho tiempo por muchas calles, lugares que frecuentaba, intento llamarlo pero siempre daba el buzon de voz, incluso habia llamado a sus amigos pero no sabian nada, estaba tan concentrado en mirar por las calles que no noto que en la sima de uno de los departamentos que paso. Decidio estacionar para intentar buscarlo a pie siendo observado desde lejos por el.

Pensaba en bajar y pedirle disculpas pero estaba muy molesto, no solo con su tio si no consigo mismo, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas escucho lo que sucedia cerca de hay. Vio a su tio que le estaban apuntando con un arma. No dudo en bajar para tratar de ayudarlo pero en cuanto su tio bajo del auto, el asaltante le disparo y intento escapar en su auto.

Peter: ¡tio Ben!- llegando junto a su tio que estaba en el suelo mientras varias personas lo rodeaban junto con un policia que llego al escuchar el disparo.

Policia: ¿que paso aqui?-

Tipo: le robaron el auto al señor y le dispararon-

Peter: hay dios, hay dios, tio Ben, ¡llame a una ambulancia!- le grito al policia mientras ponia sus manos en la herida con la intencion de parar la hemorragia.

Policia: necesito una ambulancia en la avenida...-

Peter: no te mueras tio Ben, hay dios no puede ser aaaaaaaaagggghh, no, no tio Ben-

Policia: lo siento mucho hijo, ya informe del robo, los demas oficiales estaran atentos, ¿sabes la matricula del auto? Eso podria ayudar-

Peter: "no"- mirando el auto a distancia escapando a gran velocidad- "no ayudara"- levantandose para comenzar a correr en direccion del auto.

Policia: ¡oye, hijo detente!- tratando de seguirlo.

Tipo: dejelo, necesita tiempo-

"con Peter"

se metio por un callejon lo suficientemente oscuro como para poder empezar a quitarse la ropa, mostrando su traje de Spiderman, mientras trepaba por las paredes. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse la mascara dion un gran salto y comenzo a balancearse en direccion del auto de su tio que ya era perseguido por un par de autos de policia. Logro dar el suficiente impulso para aterrizar sobre el techo del auto y de un golpe lo atraveso tratando de agarrar al criminal. En respuesta comenzo a disparar al techo tratando de darle pero lo esquivo facilmente. Dirigio su vista al frente y dio otro gran salto para no estrellarse con un letrero.

Peter: "no te escaparas tan facil"- viendolo detenerse en un edifico abandonado y meterse dentro- "te tengo"- entrando por una de las ventanas de los pisos altos y viendo al sujeto correr por las escalera. Lanzo su telaraña para atraparlo y atraerlo hacia el proporcinandole un fuerte golpe. El asaltante saco un cuchillo tratando de cortar al aracnido pero gracias a su sentido aracnido esquivo cada intento y de una patad desvio el cuchillo hacia arriba dandole la oportunidad de darle otro golpe seguido de estrellar su cara contra dos ventanas. Lo dejo caer en el suelo, disfrutando viendolo arrastrarse hacia una de las ventanas por las que habia entrado.

Ladron: no me lastimes, dame una oportunidad ¡tan solo una!-

Peter: ¿y qué hay de mi tio? ¿tu se la diste a el? Dilo, ¡contesta!- sujetandolo de la ropa para luego empujarlo, sin soltarlo, por la ventana mostrando a los policias que apuntaban con las armas. Peter estaba decidido a dejarlo caer de no ser porque una de las luces de los autos lo ilumino mostrando el rostro del mismo ladro que habia dejado escapar-"no, no puede ser, es... el tio Ben murio... por mi culpa, si lo hubiera detenido... es mi culpa"-

Policia: ¡no intente escapar el edificio esta completamente rodeado!- hablando por un megafono llamandole la atencion a Peter que dejo caer al asaltante pero antes de que tocara el suelo lo sujero de una de sus telarañas dejandolo colgado.

Cuando los policias vieron de nuevo en direccion de la ventana rota el chico de rojo y azul ya no estaba.

"_varias calles más adelante_"

Estaba Peter, sin su mascara, sentado en el borde de uno de los edificios viendo la ciudad.

Peter: "tio Ben... lo siento... fue mi culpa, debi detenerlo... pero eso no volvera a pasar, a partir de ahora"- parandose y escuchando el grito de una mujer en la calle de enfrente-"un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"- saltando en direccion del asaltante- oye risitas- llamandole la atencion- di queso-

"fin del flashback"

Spiderman: y eso fue lo que paso- ya en frente de su habitacion temporal.

Esta historia habia dejado sorprendido a todos.

Aqualad podia ver en sus ojos el sentimiento de culpa, ira, tristeza y dolor.

Robin sabia lo que se sentia, un sujeta habia asesinado a sus padres y de no ser por Batman no lo hubieran atrapado y el no lo habria detenido de hacer algo como lo que Peter quiso.

Mientras que Miss martian se limpiaba las lagrimas, no habia tenido una experiencia asi antes, pero con su telepatia vio todo desde su punto de vista.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Peter entro en la habitacion.

Peter: gracias por dejarme quedar "**fingiendo un bostezo**" si que estoy cansado, asi que si nos les importa ire a descansar un rato- cerrando la puerta mientras sus nuevos compañeros se miraban entre si muy procupados, sin notar que al final pasillo estaba Superboy, que con sus súper oido habia escuchado todo.

"_dentro de la habitacion_"

Estaba sentado en la cama sin hacer nada más que mirar su casco.

Peter: reproducir mensaje, tio Ben- los ojos de su casco comenzaron a brillar, no lo iva a admitir pero la idea de Nova de pasar su celular a la computadora de la armadura en caso de que lo necesitara no era tan mala idea.

Mensaje de voz: Peter, se quela vida a sido dificil ultimamente y me duele que sea asi, creo que se lo que sientes...-

Peter: detener mensaje- Limpiandose la lagrima que habia escapado.

"_un rato más tarde_"

Peter salia de su habitacion para intentar volver a entablar una conversacion más normal con su nuevo equipo.

Peter: ¿hola? Hay alguien aquí?-

M´gnn: yo estoy aqui- apareciendo de la nada asustando un poco a Peter.

Peter: ¿como hiciste eso?-

M´gnn: mi raza tiene la habilidad de camuflarse-

Peter: wow eso... es muy cool-

M´gnn: ¿te siente mejor?-

Peter: si gracias-

M´gnn: no es nada, ¿que paso con tu armadura?- viendo que Peter no llevaba puesto el traje de Ironspider, si no su traje original de Spiderman.

Peter: oh bueno, veras, yo la lleve puesto debajo de la armadura, sonara paranoico pero si alguien me sacaba la armadura no queria que supieran quien estaba debajo, ademas de que este traje y yo hemos pasado por mucho, la armadura es genial y todo pero... me gusta lo que tengo-

M´gnn: en mi opinion te ves mejor asi-

Peter: gracias, ¿y el resto del equipo?-

M´gnn: Robin se fue hace rato, dijo que Batman lo habia llamado, Kid Flash tuvo que irse con sus padres, Aqualad tambien se tuvo que ir con su mentor y Superboy esta en su habitación-

Spiderman: ¿y que hacen aquí para divertirse?-

M´gnn: creo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada, solo llevo en este planeta un dia-

Spiderman: es cierto, habeces olvido que eres marciana-

M´gnn: ¿en serio?-

Spiderman: si, ¿no te ofendi ni nada o si?-

M´gnn: no, es mejor asi- siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que Robin y Kid Flash aparecieron por los transportadores Z pero llevaban puesta ropa de civil.

Robin: hey Pete ¿como estas?- algo nervioso considerando lo sucedido hace rato.

Spiderman: estoy bien-

Wally: ¿cuando te cambiaste?-

Spiderman: venia con la armadura, ¿qué hay en a mochila?-

Robin: es para ti, tienes que cambiarte- pasandole la mochila mostrando que dentro habia ropa que aprecia ser de su taya.

Spiderman: ¿para qué?-

Robin: para conocer tu nuevo departamento en new york-

Spiderman: ¿mi nuevo departamento? Ah claro, la liga dijo que me darian otra vida en new york, jámas pense que seria tan rapido- poniendose la ropa sobre el traje.

Wally: si asi son ellos-

Robin: y bien ¿te queda?-

Spiderman: "la verdad estoy algo asustado de lo mucho que se parece a la ropa que uso en mi universo"- en efecto era exactamente la misma, pantalones azules y una camisa celesto sobre remera blanca- si, me queda perfecto- quitandose la mascara y los guantes para guardarlo en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

Wally: pues vamonos de una vez, ya quiero ver como es new york-

Peter: ¿nunca estuvieron en new york?-

Robin: una vez pero Batman y yo nos la pasamos siguiendo al Espanta pajaros-

Peter: ¿quien?-

Wally: villano de Batman, muy famoso, creo que tendremos que enseñarte un par de cosas si planeas quedarte- atravesando el tubo Z.

Peter: no se porque me arrepentire de un par de cosas- viendo a M´gnn llendose a otra parte- ¿no vienes M´gnn?-

M´gnn: no, aun no me adapto muy bien, prefiero esperar un poco mas-

Peter: si tu lo dices- atravesando el portal Z junto a Robin.

"_en New York_"

Peter: ¿seguros que esta es la dirección?-

Robin: si-

Peter: genial, solo queria asegurarme- viendo el enorme edificio de departementos frente a el, se notaba desde afuera que era muy lujoso, lo que hacia pensar al castaño sobre su suerte.

Wally: no se queden hay parados entremos- empujando a sus compañeros.

Peter: "ok, este lugar es muy llindo, ¿donde esta la suerte Parker en todo esto?"- tomando el ascensor hasta el piso 20- no quiero sonar ingrato pero ¿quien paga por todos esto?-

Wally: supongo que la liga-

Peter: si pero ¿quien en l aliga tiene tanto dinero como para mantener a un chico en uno de estos departamentos lujosos?-

Robin: "ojala pudiera dedirle" es aquí- tomando una llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta con el numero 8 y en cuanto vieron el interior la boca de los 3 llego hasta el suelo de la sorpresa. Era uno de esos departemento lujosos y modernos, la sala estaba ya equipada con un sillon enorme, una pequeña mesa y un televisor pantalla plana de quien sabe cuantas pulgadas, la cocina estaba totalmente equipada, habia una mesa más grande para usar como comedor y el refrigerador estaba lleno, el baño era más grande que su antiguo cuarto y hablando de su cuarto, era más grande que su casa, la cama era de tamaño matrimonial, con otra television y un enorme armario al lado de la puerta.

Peter: creo que puedo acostrumbrame- dejando la mochila en la cama- una nota- viendo el papel sobre la mesa- dice... bienvenido a nuestro universo, la liga de la justicia-

Wally: amigo que envidia te tengo-

Peter: ¿que hara este control?- tomandolo de la mesa, encendiendo y apagando el ventilador, cerrando y abriendo las cortinas y el ultimo boton abrio el armario a la mitad donde vieron que habia un espacio para guardar su traje o cualquier cosa que necesitara- amo este universo-

Robin: ¿que les parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?-

Peter: por mi genial, quiero ver que tan diferente es este New York del otro-

"_5 minutos despues_"

Peter: Wally quieres parar- desde que salieron solo caminaron 2 manzanas y su compañero pelirrojo se habia devorado cerca de una docena de salchicas.

Wally: ¿qué? Tengo un metavolismo avanzado-

Peter: esa no es justificacion para comer tantos hotdogs, menos si son de las calles de New York-

Wally: ¿por qué?-

Robin: lo averiguaras en unas horas-

Peter: me pregunto si...-

_Sentido aracnido _

Peter: ¡muevanse!- empujando a sus compañeros para evitar que algo que se estreyo en la calle, lo arrojara.

Wally: ese sentido aracnido de verdad funciona-

Peter: claro, cuando quiere-

Robin:eh chicos, deven ver esto- señalando a lo que se habia estrellado o más bien a la persona que se habia estrellado, era una rubia de pelo corto hasta los hombros, llevaba puesta una especie de remera azul con la misma S de Superman, botas rojas y por alguna razon inexplicable, una falda azul- ¿Supergirl?-

Peter: ¿otro súper, y ella que es de Superman?-

Wally: la verdadera pregunta es ¿que le paso?- la respuesta vino unos segundo despues cuan algo más cayo del cielo, era parecido a un robot, con cara de craneo pero lo curioso era que en su pecho habia una extraña piedra verde que brillaba- ¿Metallo?-

Peter: ok que alguien me explique-

Robin: resumen, ella es Supergirl, prima de Superman, el es metalo villano de Superman, eso en su pecho es kryptonita, el talon de aquiles de la raza de Superman, ¿alguna pregunta? ¿Peter?- viendo hacia todos lados pero el castaño habia desaparecido- ¿donde se metio?-

Wally: luego lo buscamos, tenemos que ayudarla-

Metallo: me pregunto que cara pondra el muchachote azul cuando le muestre la cabeza de su adorada prima- acercandose cada vez más viendo como Supergirl se retorcia en el suelo, levanto su mano con la intencion de golpearla pero algo se pego en su mano y lo detuvo.

¿?: ¿tu mama nunca te enseño que no se debe golpear a las mujeres?- dijo el dueño de la red que estaba sobre un semaforo, sosteniendo la red con todas sus fuerza

Metallo: ¿quien eres tu?-

Spiderman: permiteme presentarme, soy el inigualable Spiderman- lanzando otra red al suelo que uso para impulsarse y darle un golpe en la cara a Metallo que fue lanzado varios metros alejandolo lo suficiente de Supergirl- ¿y tu, imitacion de robocop?-

Robin: creo que tiene toda la ayuda que necesita-

_**Deadpool: ¡corten, editen, impriman y exivanlo!-**_

_**espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, si les gusto comenten o siganlo porque tengan por seguro que no habandonare este fic, no cuando ya tengo varios capitulo planeados, incluso el final. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de ultimate young justice.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior, porque en este habra mucha accion junto con el debut de nuestro aracnido favorito.**_

-Habla-

-_telefono o comunicador-_

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

"**efectoespecial**_**"**_

**(imaginación)**

_sentido aracnido_

Ultimate Spiderman o Young Justice no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 4: el inugualable Spiderman.**_

Wally: ¡¿viste eso?! Mando a volar a Metallo de un golpe-

Robin: ya lo vi Wally, no estoy ciego-

Wally: ¿no deberiamos ayudarlo?-

Robin: creo que el puede hacerlo solo-

"_con spidey_"

Spiderman: ¿oye estas bien?- dandole unos golpesitos a Supergirl tratando de que reaccionara.

_Sentido aracnido._

El enmascarado esquivo el golpe del androide con corazon de kryptonita.

Metallo: vas a pagar por eso insecto- viendo a spidey pegado en la pared.

Spiderman: aracnido, las arañas son aracnidos- impulsandose nuevamenta para proporcionanrle un par de golpes hasta que Metallo logro sujertarlo y acercarlo- aunque creo que necesitaran hacerse más estudios- el androide no hiso más que arrojarlo con toda su fuerza a la pared, cerca de Kid Flash y Robin- ¿saben que me gustaria ahora? Que, no se, alguien de un traje amarillo y rojo, o rojo y negro, aparescan para ayudarme- volviendo a la pelea.

Wally: ¿ahora si?-

Robin: definitivamente- corriendo hacia un callejon.

Spiderman: oye terminator, sonrie- disparando la electro telaraña de su brazo izquierdo hacia el semaforo y la otra hacia Metallo dandole una descarga mams grande de la que permitian, usando su cuerpo como conductor.

"congelacion de pantalla"

Aparescen los versiones angel y diablo en sus hombros, todos chamuscados.

Spider angel: no vuelvas a hacer eso-

Spider diablo: estoy de acuerdo con el-

"tiempo real"

Metallo: no podras... vencerme... con eso... niño- tambaleandose para mantenerse de pie.

¿?: ¿quieres apostar?- un borron rojo y amarillo golpeo varias veces seguidas mientras el chico maravilla se acercaba a Spiderman.

Robin: ¿estas bien?- ayudandolo a mantenerse de pie.

Spiderman: si, creeme, no es la primera vez que hago eso-

Robin: se nota, ¿te ayudamos?-

Spiderman: saquen a Supergirl de aquí, no puedo pelear libremente si tengo que preocuparme porque Mr. Roboto se acerque-

Robin: consideralo hecho-

_Sentido aracnido_

Antes de que reaccionaran, fueron derribados por Kid Flash que habia sido lanzado por el hombre de metal.

Metallo: ya me arte de ustedes mocosos, primero los acabare a ustedes y la niña exploradora sigue- fue corriendo con la intencion de seguir golpeandolos de nos ser porque una telaraña lo cego seguido de que alguien se sento sobre sus hombros y colocaba una telaraña más larga sobre sus ojos.

Spiderman: no se queden hay mirando, saquenla de aqui-

Kid Flash: tenias razon, es bueno- sujetando a pelinegro para luego correr en direccion de la superheroina y sacarla del lugar.

Spiderman: ¡arre, robotoro, arre!- fiengiendo que tenia un sombrero.

Metallo: ¡sueltame pequeño insecto!- un cuchillo salio de su muñeca y en sus movimientos desesperados logro hacerle un pequelo corte en el brazo.

Spiderman: oye cuidado, no juegues con cuchillos- haciendolo correr hasta estrellarse contra una pared dejandolo medio aturdido- esto es muy divertido- dandose la vuelta para caminar hasta estar cerca de la pared de enfrente.

Metallo: ¿a donde crees que vas?- tratando de mantenerse de pies.

Spiderman: date por vencido-

Metallo: creo que no- preparandose para correr nuevamente.

Spiderman: ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, yo no lo haria si fuera tu-

Metallo: ¿dejame pensarlo?- corriendo nuevmante contra Spiderman que solo lo esquivo elevandose con sus telarañas haciendo que el puño de Metallo se estrelle contra la pared. Cuando trataba de sacarlo escucho un crujido seguido de algo moviendose, dirigio su mirada hacia arriba y vio la pared que se caia sobre el- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- quedando enterrado entre pedasos de ladrillos y otras cosas- no me... vencera...- saliendo de a poco de los escombros- un payaso... vestido de rojo... y azul-

Spiderman: presta más atencion Metallo- unos metros más adelante sosteniendose con dos telarañas- no soy un payaso de rojo y azul- dejando de hacer fuerza con los pies para salir disparado contra el androide y golpearlo en el rostro- ¡soy el inugualable Spiderman!- dejando a Metallo inconsiente y vencido- y eso niños fue fuerza aracnida, no acepten imitaciones- tenia pensado en irse con sus compañeros antes de que la policia llegue y trate de arrestarlo o de que algun medio de comunicación lo acuse de ser un villano pero el sonido de los aplausos lo detuvo. Comenzo a mirar a su alrededor y vio a toda la gente que lo estaba aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre, inlcuso los policias que mantenian lejos a los civiles.

(**imaginación de spidey**)

Era el en tamaño real con un esmoquin, en el escenario de una entrega de premios con una pequeña estatua parecida a un oscar pero que decia súper heroe.

Spiderman: ¡me aman!¡en serio me aman!- con lagrimas saliendo de su mascara.

(**fin imaginación de spidey**)

Spiderman: creo que no sera tan malo este universo- viendo a uno de los policias acercarse.

Policia: hola, soy el oficial Mitch, gracias por tu ayuda Spiderboy- extendiendo su mano.

Spiderman: no es nada, y es Spiderman oficial Mitch- estrechando su mano.

Capitan Mitch: de acuerdo-

Spiderman: y siento lo de la pared, ayudare a reparala-

Capitan Mitch: no te preocupes por eso, el edificio estaba programado para demolerse en una semana-

Spiderman: "eso es tener suerte" ¿en serio? Genial-

Capitan Mitch: ¿asi que seras el heroe de New York?-

Spiderman: tenganlo por seguro-

Capitan Mitch: ¿necesitaremos una spider-señal?-

Spiderman: "¿spider-señal?"-

kid Flash: aquí estamos listos para... ayudarte- viendo junto con Robin que Peter ya se habia encargado de todo incluso un equipo swat especial se estaba llevando a Metallo del lugar.

Lider swat: llevaremos a Metallo a una prisión especial, gracias por tu ayuda Spiderman- subiendose al camion y saliendo del lugar.

Robin: te dije que podia solo-

Spiderman: bueno, si nos disculpan tenemos una amiga que ver- balanzeandose fuera del lugar junto con sus compañeros hasta aterrizar en el techo de su departemento- ¡eso fue genial! 1 dia y derrote a un supervillano y de Superman-

Robin: sientete orgulloso, vencer a Metallo no es poca cosa-

Kid Flash: bien hecho amigo-

Spiderman: gracias ¿y donde dejaron a Supergirl?-

Robin: no te preocupes por eso, cuando vi a Metallo mande una señal de emergencia a la liga, Superman ya vino y se la llevo, el se encargara, a por cierto el dijo "muchas gracias"-

Kid Flash: veamos, impresionaste a la liga, tienes un departamento de lujo, le salvaste la vida a la prima de Superman y el te lo agradecio... ¿quieres cambiar de vida por un rato?- haciendo reir a sus compañeros.

Spiderman: "si... me adaptare a este lugar"-

"_al dia siguiente en la cueva de la justicia_"

Spiderman: ¿que ven todos?- entrando por el portal Z y viendo a sus compañeros, Batman, Tornado rojo, Supergirl y Superman en el centro de proyeccion viendo una pantalla.

Robin: ¡hay esta! El heroe del momento- comenzando a aplaudir junto sus compañeros, excepto Superboy.

Spiderman: eh ¿es una costumbre de su universo? Porque estoy confundido-

Miss martian: mira esto- haciendo que se una al grupo para ver que en la pantalla estab su pelea con Metallo filmada con un celular, eso no lo sorprendio tanto como el hecho de que el titulo decia "el nuevo heroe de New York salva a la ciudad y Supergirl"

Spiderman: ¿creen que soy un heroe?-

Kid Flash: claro que si, venciste a Metallo, salvaste a Supergirl y tiene una parte tuya estrechando tu mano con el capitan de la policia, esta en todos lados, youtube, facebook, twitter, etc-

Spiderman: "esto es nuevo"-

Superman: Peter- llamandole la atencion al heroe aracnido- queria darte las gracias personalmente por salvar a mi prima-

Spiderman: no hay de que sup- sintiendo que alguien lo abrazaba.

Supergirl: mucho gusto, soy Supergirl, gracias por salvarme de Metallo-

Spiderman: no hay... de que- no se notaba por la mascara pero debajo de ella estaba rojo como tomate- asi que ¿tu serias como la compañera de Superman?-

Supergirl: habeces-

Spiderman: ¿asi que te uniras al equipo?-

Supergirl: mmmm, no habia pensado en eso, seria cerca de estar en la liga-

Superman: luego piensa en esp, ahora tenemos que irnos- caminando hacia el tubo Z.

Supergirl: aaaaaahahh pero Kal-L- haciendo como niña chiquita mientras atravesaba el transportador-

Spiderman: ¿Kal-L?-

Robin: el nombre alienigena de Superman-

Spiderman: que raro nombre, "aunque parecido al suyo"-

Aqualad: ¿tenemos alguna mision?- mirando a Batman.

Batman: no todavia, cuando la liga los necesite se los informaremos, solo vine para informarle a Peter que la temporada escolar todavia no empieza y el resto que debe saber esta en su departamento- yendose del lugar junto con Tornado.

Spiderman: ¿siempre es asi de feliz?- quitandose la mascara.

Robin: y deberias verlo en navidad-

Spiderman: ya me lo imagino-

(**imaginación de spidey**)

Era Batman con un traje de Santa Claus, sentado en un asiento navideño, con un niño sentado en su regazo, una felia detras de el y Robin disfrazado de duende.

Batman: dile a Batman Claus lo que quieres para navidad- con su clasica seriedad asustando al niño con el y al resto.

(**fin imaginación**)

Spiderman: entonces ¿no hay nada que hacer?-

Superboy: parece que no- yendose a quien sabe donde.

Spiderman: ¿hay algun taller aquí o algo asi?-

Robin: si ¿porque?-

Spiderman: quiero hacerle unas modificaciones a la armadura de Ironspider antes de llevarla a mi departamento-

Robin: ¿necesitas ayuda?-

Spiderman: ¿sabes algo sobre tecnoligia de punta de otra dimensión?-

Robin: bueno, yo diseñe parte de las artilugios de mi cinturon-

Spiderman: de acuerdo, me serviria un poco de ayuda de esta dimensión- siendo guiado por el chico maravilla.

Kid Flash: entonces solo quedamos tu y... yo- buscando con la vista a la Miss martian- hola ¿Miss martian? ¿Aqualad? Odio que hagan eso- dejandolo solo, otra vez

"_con Peter y Robin_"

Robin: con esto deberias poder comunicarte con nosotros- haciendole ajustes al casco.

Peter: gracias Robin-

Robin: por cierto, muy buenas esas modificaciones de los rayos repulsores y el que se convierta en mochila, es aun más genial-

Peter: si bueno, pense que deberia haber un modo más facil de usarlo que tener que correr a mi armario, tambien que deberia poder crear un escudo si no puedo esquivarlo, mi sentido aracnido no siempre funciona con todo-

Robin: ¿reaccion retardada?-

Peter: eso, o no le hago caso-

Robin: deberias, ojala yo pudiera prevenir el peligro

Peter: si, pero interfiere el sentido comun de que no hay peligro a la vista y bueno, ya ves lo que pasa-

Robin: bueno, ya me tengo que ir, si quieres más ayuda, llamame es bueno encontrar a alguien asi de inteligente-

Peter: adios, chico maravilla- tomando su casco para ponerlo en su lugar pero se detuvo un cm antes- reproducir mensaje, tio Ben-

Mensaje de voz: Peter, se quela vida a sido dificil ultimamente y me duele que sea asi, creo que se lo que sientes, desde que eras un niño, as vivido con demasiados... asuntos sin resolver... y bueno te lo dice un anciano, esas cosas nos trazan el camino, nos hacen quienes somos y s alguien va en camino a la grandesa ese eres tu, le debes tu dotes al mundo, solo debes decidir como usarlos y recuerda que te quiero y que nosotros siempre estaremos contigo... vuelve a casa Peter eres mi heroe-

Peter: tu tambien eres mi heroe tio Ben- colocando el casco en su lugar y en menos de un segundo el traje comenzo a cambiar de forma hasta tener la de una mochila roja con cierre dorado y una pequeña araña dorada. Tomo la "mochila" y se fue directo al transportador Z para seguir con su dia de Spiderman

"_en una hubicación secreta_"

Se ve al mismo lider del equipo que se habia llevado a Metallo, con un maletin en su mano izquierda y estaba en una especie de habitación oscura pero varias pantallas aparecieron con lo que parecian ser siluetas de personas pero eran completamente blancas.

Lider swat: Metallo fue captura, aunque no pudo capturar a Supergirl logro conseguir su muestra de sangre-

¿?: excelente, la primera parte esta completa-

Lider swat: algo más, de forma accidental consiguio la sangre de ese nuevo heroe en New York, Spiderman-

¿? 1: lo vimos, no parece ser gran cosa-

¿?: pero los compañeros de Flash y Batman estaban con el, tal vez lo conoscan-

¿? 2: y derroto a Metallo el solo, ademas de esto- una pantallas aparecio mostrando la pelea con Metallo, más precisamente cuando esquivaba sus golpes.

¿? 3: ¿su agilidad?-

¿? 2: no, Batman tiene agilidad, el puede prevenir el peligro, se nota cuando esquiva movimientos a traición-

¿? 4: ¿que sugieres?-

¿? 2: Sportsmaster nos dice que tambien tiene su sangre, y parece ser amigo de 2 de los mocosos de la liga, digo que lo clonemos-

Todos: de acuerdo-

¿? 2: Sportsmaster lleva la muestra de sangre de este, Spiderman, que hagan un clon-

Sportsmaster: como diga- saliendo del lugar.

¿? 2: nadie detendra a la luza-

_**tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaannn, y ¿que les parecio el capitulo 4?**_

_**Deadpool: ¡quiero mi aparición!- tratando de entrar por una puerta que decia fanfic ultimate young justice.**_

_**Yo: ¡atras bestia!¡atras, atras!- manteniendolo a raya con un latigo y sosteniendo una silla con mi otra mano- nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, comenten si quieren más o solo comenten asi se que alguien lee esto. Nos vemos en el 5° capitulo de ultimate young justice.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Por fin termine el 5° capitulo de ultimate young justice.**_

_**Deadpool: ¡aparicion!- con un traje vikingo y todos los deadpools detras de el.**_

_**Yo: ¡no es hora!- con armadura de la edad media y un ejercitor de spidermans de otras dimensiones.**_

-Habla-

-_telefono o comunicador-_

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo y lugar_"-

"**efecto especial**"

(**imaginación**)

_sentido aracnido_

Ultimate Spiderman o Young Justice no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 5: bienvenido a puerto happy.

"_monte justicia_"

Wally: ¿le preguntaste? ¿y que dijo?- entrando a la cueva junto con Robin, yendo al centro de la sala donde ya estaban Kaldur,

Superboy, M´gnn y Peter viendo las pantalalas todos con sus ropas de civiles.

Kaldur: esta llegando ahora-

Wally: ¿entonces que esperamos?- corriendo hacia la entrada trasera con su supervelocidad.

"_congelacion de pantalla_"

Peter: se preguntaran que esta pasando, bueno, ah pasado una semana desde que llegue y las cosas, hasta ahora van bastante bien pero el equipo, Robin, Wally y Kaldur, se comienza a desesperar un poco con esto de seguir inactivos como equipo, asi que estan intentando pedirle una mision a Tornado rojo, que se ofrecio a vivir en la cueba.

"_tiempo real, en la entrada trasera del monte justicia_"

Todos estaban con la mirada en el cielo viendo a Tornado rojo aterrizar.

Tornedo rojo: ¿a que se debe esta inusual vienvenida?-

Kaldur: esperabamos que tuvieras alguna mision para nostros-

Tornado rojo: la asignacion de misiones es responsabilidad de Batman-

Robin: ah pasado más de una semana y...-

Tornado rojo: seran llamados a su tiempo, por el momento disfruten de la mutua compania

Kaldur: este equipo no es un club social-

Tornado rojo: no, pero me an dicho que la interaccion social es un buen ejercicio de equipo, tal vez puedan mantenerse ocupados familiarizandose con la cueva- entrando en la cueva.

Wally: mantenernos ocupados, ¿cree que no sabemos lo que hace?-

M´gnn: lo haberiguare- intentando leer su mente sin resultado- lo siento, olvide que es una maquina, inorganica-

Wally: pero fue un buen intento, entonces ¿sabes que estoy pensando ahora?-

Peter: todos sabemos en que estas pensando- haciendo reir a casi todos.

Wally: ¡oye!-

Kaldur: y ahora visitaremos la casa club-

M´gnn: bueno, Superboy y yo somos vivimos aquí, ¿qué tal una visita guiada?

Superboy: no me miren a mi-

Wally: no lo haremos, una excursión privada suena divertido-

Robin: ella nunca dijo privada-

Peter: somos un equipo, deberiamos ir todos-

M´gnn: bueno, esta seria la entrada, la cueva es realmente toda la montaña- entrando en la cueva seguido de sus compañeros

Peter: ¿como hicieron esto?-

Wally: Superman y Green lantern la perforaron y reforsaron en los primeros tiempos de la liga-

Superboy: ¿y porque la cambiaron por el salon de la justicia?-

Kaldur: la ubicación de la cueva, estaba en peligro-

Peter: asi que la cambiaron por una trampa para turistas-

M´gnn: si los villanos saben de la cueva deberiamos estar alerta-

Robin: ellos saben que sabemos, asi que no buscaran aqui- sintiendo como la marciana lo miraba confundido.

Peter: se refiera a que nos ocultamos a plena vista-

M´gnn: eh, eso esta mucho más claro-

Superboy: "snif snif" huele a quemado-

M´gnn: ¡mis galletas!- entrando, volando lo más rapido posible mientras era seguida por sus compañeros que la veian confundida.

"_en la cocina_"

M´gnn sacaba una bandeja con galletas, muy quemadas, dl horno con su telequinesis.

M´gnn: intete hacer la reseta de galletas de la abuelita johns del espisodio 17 de eh... no importa- todos pensaban en como no herir los sentimientos de la marciana, Peter decidio tomar una y para sorpresa o asco de todos se comio la mitad.

Peter: mmmmm... crujiente por fuera, crocante por dentro... no muy diferente a las de New York- sacandole una sonrisa a la chica verde, desde que llego su realcion habia avanzado, pero no como creen, era más como una relacion entre hermanos, a nadie le sorprendio esto, ambos venian de mundos defirentes y aunque el heroe aracnido venia de un lugar muy parecido a su tierra, aun le costaba acostrumbrarse a algunas cosas.

Kaldur: Wally tampoco parece tener problemas- viendo al pelirrojo devorar las galletas.

Wally: ¿qué? tengo un metavolismo avanzado-

Kaldur: fue un detalle muy dulce de tu parte-

M´gnn: gracias Aqualad- hablando mentalmente con todos.

Kaldur: estamos fuera de servicio, llamame por mi nombre real, Kalduran, pero prefiro kaldur-

Wally: el mio es Wally, ves ya te confie mi identidad secreta, a diferencia del chico maravilla de lentes oscuro, Batman le prohibio extrictamente revelar su identidad-

M´gnn: bueno, el mio no es ningun secreto, es M´gnn M´rph, pero pueden llamarme Megan, ¿es un nombre terricola verdad? - viendo al chico de acero irse- "no te preocupes Superboy, tambien te encontraremos un nombre terricola"-

Superboy: ¡sal de mi cabeza!- asustando a sus compañeros por este repentino ataque.

Megan: "¿que pasa?, no lo entiendo Todos en marte se comunican telepaticamente"- hablando dentro de las cabezas de los demas, pero eso les cauzaba una gran jaqueca.

Kaldur: ¡Megan basta! Aquí en la tierra las cosas son diferentes, lo que haces es una violacion extrema a la privacidad-

Wally: ademas los gnomos de cadmus le dejaron un mal sabor a su cabeza-

Megan: lo siento, no era mi intención...-

Superboy: ¡solo mantente fuera!- yendo a quien sabe donde.

Peter: tranquila... ya se le pasara- poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Megan: … hola Megan- dandose un golpesito en la cabeza- ya se que podemos hacer- volando mientras era seguida por sus compañeros, otra vez.

"_en la sala de aterrizaje_"

El espacio era muy grande, pero les parecia algo exagerado ya que la supuesta nave de Megan era algo pequeña, parecia una de esas pelotas gigantes que se compran en las ferias que llegan a la ciudad.

Megan: es mi bio nave marciana-

Peter: parece ser... acogedora-

Megan: esta dormida tonto... la despertare- con un movimiento de sus manos la nave comenzo a crecer mucho más, coon enormes alas al costado, una entrada como la del monte justicia, picos al frente, completamente roja y un visor al frente.

Wally: yo voy primero- entrando rapidamente.

**_(yo: enfasis en rapidamente-)_**

Peter: esto me gusta mucho mas- entrando a la nave marciana y viendo que Superboy tambien entraba-"para ser tan grande es muy silencioso"-

Megan: deben ajustarse- en el interior aparecieron sillas de la nada para cada uno, en el asiento principal habia dos paneles a los costados- los controles de la nave, ¿quieren dar un paseo?- todos se sentaron y en cuanto lo hicieron cinturones en forma de X los ajustaron- sujetense-  
Una puerta se abrio en la pared de la cueva y salieron disparados.

Megan: modo camuflaje activado-

Peter: ¡esto es increible!- sentado en el asiento frente al de Megan, Robin a su derecha, Wally a su izquierda y Superboy y Aqualad en los 2 asientos de frente, cerca de los controles.

Megan: piloto automarico activado- quitandose el cinturon.

Robin: oye ¿que tal si nos muestras un poco de cambio de foram marciano?- Megan se levanto su asiento y tomo la forma de Robin, pero seguia siendo de su estatura y con el cuerpo de una mujer, tomo la forma de Wally, tambien con el cuerpo de una mujer-

Wally: ¿esta mal que piense que soy bonito?- viendola tomar la forma del traje de Spiderman.

Peter: no esta nada mal, sin ofender, pero con eso no creo que engañez a nadie con eso- viendo a Megan tomar su forma original.

Megan: el cuerpo de los chicos es un poco más complicado-

Wally: ¿y puedes atravesar paredes como el Detective marciano?-

Megan: ¿cambio de densidad? Es una tecnica muy avanzada-

Robin: Wally puede hacer algo parecido, mueve sus moleculas tan rapido que casi lo logra, pero no puede- con una sonrisa.

Wally: callate-

Robin: aunque cada vez que lo intenta le sangra la nariz-

Wally: ¡ya basta!- muy avergonzado.

Peter: ajajajajajajajaaa- sin poder parar de reir- "adoro este equipo"-

Aqualad: no tengo ningun poder telepatico pero se lo que piensas- susurrandole a Superboy- crees que exageraste, pero no sabes como disculparte- viendo la cara de culpa en su rostro- deverias empezar con un, lo siento-

Robin: descuida ya se le pasara- susurrandole a Miss martian que seguia mal porque Superboy le grito.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar el comunicador de la nave sono.

Tornado rojo: atencion equipo, hay un informe de una explosion en una fabrica, valla y reporten- cortando la comunicación.

Robin: otra vez, tornado nos mantiene ocupados

Megan: bueno... un incendio los llevo hasta Superboy, averiguemos que causo la alerta- cambiando la direccion de la nave hacia las instrucciones del robot superheroe. Y llegando en pocos segundos.

_Sentido aracnido_

Peter: "ahora que?"-

Superboy: creo saber que fue- viendo el tornado que atrapo a la nave pero Megan logro equilibrarla lo suficiente como para salir y aterrizarla. Al bajar, y despues de que Peter se haya puesto su traje de Spiderman, bajaron para ver el tornado arrasar con todo.

Kaldur: ¿Robin hay un tornados de esta clase en esta parte del mundo?- viendo a su compañero que habia desaparecido- ¿Robin?-

Spiderman: estaba con nosotros hace un momento- escucharon su risa viniendo de la fabrica- creo que se donde esta- corriendo en ayuda de su compañero.

"_dentro de la fabrica_"

El joven maravilla era derribado por un pequeño tornado que habia provocado una especie de robot rojo, con manos enormes y unos tuvos que salian de su espalda y ivan hacia sus manos.

Superboy: ¿hiciste un nuevo amigo?- llegando con el resto del grupo

Robin: no oi su nombre pero juega un poco rudo- viendo a Superboy correr contra la maquina.

¿?: mis disculpas, estaba buscando al señor torando- con una voz robotica. Creo un tornado en miniatura que no tardo en lanzar a Superboy hasta la pared.

Spiderman: queriamos una mision... ya la tenemos- activando la mira de sus lanza redes. Todos se miraron entre si para luego dispersarse y intentar atacor par diferente angulos, el primero fue Wally, ya con sus gogle puestos, que con su velocidad intento derribarlo pero este lo lanzo afuera, hasta uno de los autos con sus mini tornados.  
Megan intento lo mismo pero el resultado fue el mismo que el de Superboy.

¿?: estaba preparado para pelear con un superheroe, no con niños- levantando sus manos con la intencion de atacar pero fueron envueltas y neutralizadas en telaraña.

Spiderman: ¿quieres un súper heroe? Aquí me tines- tratando de sujetarlo con sus redes, pero el robot simplemente uso la red para hacerlo dar varias vueltas hasta goleparlo con el suelo.

"_congelacion de pantalla_"

Spiderman: creo que voy a vomitar-

"_tiempo real_"

Robin aprovecho para sacar uno de sus discos detras de su espalda.

Robin: ¡no somos niños!- lanzandole varios que la maquina desvio hacia otros lados, uno logro en su pecho pero con un golpesito de su dedo se lo saco.

¿?: efectivamente lo son, ¿tiene supervision adulta? No quiero hacerme responsable-

Robin: si? Pues lamentamos haberte perturbado, veamos como te sientes cuando te pateemos el trasero- con Kaldur, Spiderman, Superboy y Megan a sus espalda.

Megan uso su telequinesis para separar unos tuvos de vapor que estaba cerca del robot para nublarle la vista, dandole la oportunidad a Superboy de saltar hacia con su brazo listo pero al igual que antes fue derribado por los tornado de la maquina y derribando a la nativa marciana tambien.

Robin y Kaldur corrian contra el pero fueron atrapados por 2 tornados que los hicieron girar hasta que se estrellaron uno contra otro.

Spiderman se balnceaba hacia el, logrando esquivar por poco los tornados hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para disparar sus electro redes que no hicieron ninguna efecto.

¿?: ajajajaa, siento cosquillitas-

Spiderman: ¿nada mas?- el robot tomo las redes y tiro de ellas logrando darle un gran golpe en la cara dejandolo en el suelo junto a sus compañeros.

¿?: niños- saliendo del lugar siendo transportado por 2 tornados de sus manos pero fue interceptado por Wally, de alguna forma.

Wally: ¿que le hiciste a mi equipo?-

¿?: los humille, en mayor parte- creando un tornado más grande que lo lanzo hasta la pared pero se detuvo en el aire.

Megan: te tengo wally- llegando con sus compañeros, mientras dejaba caer lentemente a Wally.

Wally: gracias-

¿?: crei que para este punto ya eran concientes de sus limitaciones-

Kaldur: ¿que es lo que quieres?-

¿?: no es obvio- comenzando a elevarse sin ayuda de ningun tornado- estoy esperando por un verdadero súper heroe-

"_congelacion de pantalla_"

Spiderman: auch, eso duele... aqui- señalando su corazon

_"tiempo real_"

Spiderman: Megan lee su mente, encuentra una debilidad-

Megan: crei que no debia hacer eso-

Robin: con los chicos malos puedes hacerlo- la marciana obedecio intentando concentrarse.

Megan: nada, no estoy recibiendo nada... hola Megan- dandose el golpe en la frente.

**_(yo: para aprovechar el tiempo, cada vez que diga "hola Megan" imaginenla golpenadose la frente para no tener que ponerlo cada vez.)_**

Megan: el señor tornado es Tornado rojo disfrazado- sorprendiendo a todos-es inorganico, un androide pero cuantos androides conocen que puedan generar tornados-

Spiderman: ahora que lo pienso fue Tornado rojo quien nos envio aqui-

Robin: despues de decir que seriamos probados muy pronto, esta es su prueba, algo para mantenernos ocupados-

Wally: Speedy lo dijo, somos un chiste-

Spiderman: ¿quien es Speedy?- mirando a Megan y Superboy que solo se encogieron de hombros.

Wally: para mi este juego ah terminado- caminndo hacia el que creian que era Tornado rojo junto con Robin y Kaldur.

Robin: sabemos quien eres y que quieres-

Kaldur: asi que terminenos esto-

¿?: considerenlo terminado- elevo sus brazos creando 2 tornados hacia el cielo ocacionando que cambie el clima y una nube de tormenta se genere sobre los jovenes heroes.

Kaldur: un espectaculo impresionante pero no te daremos gusto- la tormenta crecio más y rayos caian de la tormenta.

Wally: eh ¿Torando rojo pede hacer eso?-

¿?: ¿creen que soy Tornado rojo? Que ingenuos- lanzado un enorme rayo sobre los jovenes heroes dejandolos como hace rato, excepto a Superboy que apesar de tener destruida la ropa no tenia ningun rasguño, dio un gran salto hacia el androide de poderes elementales pero este le lanzo un potente rayo que lo mando hasta sus compañeros dejandon un crater en el lugar.

El androide comenzo a acercase, con rayos saliendo de sus manos al mismo tiempo que Megan despertaba, viendo al robot acercandose pero al instante desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

¿?: esta bien no negare que ustedes tinen habilidades- sin ver que todos comenzaban a despertar- pero jugar al escondite con ustedes no me ayudara a lograr mi objetivo asi que quedense ocultos, si me vuelven a confrontar, no tendre piedad- yendose volando en direccion al puerto.

Wally: ¿que paso?-

Megan: coloque la bio-nave en modo camuflaje entre nostros y...- fue interrumpido por el ruido de Superboy haciendo añicos 2 rocas que habia hay.

Superboy: ¿y eso lo arregla todo?- acercandose a los demas- nos hiciste pensar que el señor torando era Tornado rojo-

Spiderman: no lo hiso aproposito- poniendose entre Superboy y Megan.

Robin: fue un error de novato-

Wally: eres algo inexperta en esto, ve a la cueva nosotros nos encargamos-

Megan: solo trataba ser parte del equipo-

Kaldur: la verdad, no se si tenemos un equipo-

Spiderman: ese es el problema- sacandose la mascara-no el que Megan no tenga experiencia o el que Superboy solo salte y trate de golpearlo una y otra vez, es el que no trabajamos en equipo, se supone que debemos trabajar juntos, aprovechar las habilidades de cada uno para lograr nuestros objetivos-

Superboy: bien señor trabajon en equipo, ¿tienes un plan?-

Spiderman: tengo un par de ideas- colocandose la mascara- dime ¿que tan fuerte lanzas cosas?

"_en el muelle_"

3 tornados de tamaño natural estaban arrasandolo todo mientras el androide los dirigia.

¿?: esto siertamente llamara la atencion-

Wally: tienes la nuestra y es solo para ti- corriendo hacia el a toda velocidad logrando darle una patada en el pecho pero solo lo hiso restroceder unos cm.

¿?: es suficiente, son una distraccion que ya no voy a tolerar- Al instante Superboy cayo del suelo y casi logra golpear al robot de no ser por que 2 tornados los derribarron, al mismo tiempo Robin y Kaldur aparecieron intentado atacar, Kaldur logro esquivar uno de los tornados pero cuando estaba demasiado cerca el androide lo lanzo lejos. Robin procedio a lanzarle más de sus discos bomba haciendo que creara más tornados para protegerse dandole la oportunidad a Superboy de golpearlo pero al igual que las otras veces solo lo esquivo- ¿qué paso con los otros? Supongo que al fin se dieron cuenta del error que era enfrentarme- recibiendo un rayo celeste que lo mando a volar varios cm atrás.

¿?: no precisamente- del cielo cayo la armadura de Ironspider.

Robin: ya era hora-

Spiderman: lo siento, me encantan las entradas dramaticas-

¿?: vas a pagar por eso-

Spiderman: si nos dieran un dólar por cada vez que nos dijeron eso- viendo a Robin sacar su cinturon- ¿trajiste tu cinturon?-

Robin: nunca salgo de casa sin el, fue lo primero que me enseño Batman-

Wally: apuesto a que tambien vas al baño con el- fue interrumpido cuando un tornado lo atrapo y lo lanzo contra Kaldur.

Spiderman: ok, Superboy nuestro turno- lanzo una telaraña hacia el clon kriptoniano que la sujeto con la mano y comenzo a hacerla dar vueltas junto con Spidey hasta que con fuerza la lanzo contra el androide y sumado a el impulso de los repulsores logro derribar al androide y estrellarlo contra el suelo- vamos chicos, no puedo yo solo- tratando de sujetarlo con las telarañas pero un tornado lo empujo hasta sus compañeros.

¿?: no importa que tan avanzado sea tu traje, no podras...- nuevamente fue interrumpido por un rayo repulsor.

Spiderman: admito que hablo mucho, pero el si que no se calla-

¿?: ya estoy cansado de ustedes- nuevamente creo una tormenta y cargo un enorme rayo que cayo sobre el grupo, aunque lograron esquivarlo por poco- tu- tomando a Spiderman del cuello- no eres nada, tu tecnologia es inferior a mi pero aun asi... te aplastere- lo levanto para luego golpearlo contra el suelo repetidas veces haciendo que la armadura se empieze a romper hasta que las partes se separaron pero adentro no habia nadie- ¿que?- antes que otra cosa, recibio un golpe de Superboy.

**_(yo: al fin-)_**

Wally: hay que admitirlo, la idea de la armadura a control remoto fue buena- viendo a Peter bajar de la bio nave que estaba en modo camuflaje.

Spiderman: habla por ti, la idea no era que se hiciera pedasos-

Robin: vamos, luego podemos arreglarla, ahora concentremonos en el-

¿?: aganse a un lado chicos- fue Tornado rojo que desendia de las alturas- pense que podian encargase de esto ustedes solo, pero veo que no es asi-

Robin: pero ahora tenemos un plan-

Tornado rojo: el tema no esta sujeto a devate-

¿?: estuve pensando a creer que nunca aparecerias-

Tornado rojo: ya estoy aqui- creando un tornado a su lado que dirigio hacia el otro androide que lo esquivo con facilidad- estamos parejos... tornado- mandando otro tornado.

¿?: no tornado no lo estamos- esquivando los tornado facilmente para luego darle con un rayo al androide súper heroe, haciendolo entrar en corto circuito, cayendo al suelo mientras su oponente se acercaba.

¿?: la reprogramacion no tardara mucho- de sus dedos salieron uno cables con entradas que se dirigieron a la cabeza de Tornado rojo pero por alguna razon no podia hacer contacto. De repente la cabeza del androide se dio vuelta y sujeto los cables para luego transformarse en Megan.

Megan: tardare más de lo que crees- otro tornado se dirigio hacie el androide esta vez derribandolo con éxito, cuando se detuvo se vio que era Wally siendo sostenido por Megan mientras este giraba a gran velocidad. Antes de que el robot pudiera hacer algo Superboy lo sujeto y comenzo a golpearlo con tanta fuerza que incluso lo atraveso, hasta que lo lanzo hacia el agua y en el proceso le arranco un brazo. Dentro estaba Kaldur sujetando un fierro que desvio su energia electrica para luego golpearlo y sacarlo del agua. De pronto se elevo en el aire, siendo controlado por Megan que primero le saco el otro brazo, Robin le lanzo sus discos explosivos que dieron con éxito.

Spiderman: intentemoslo otra vez- lanzando una telaraña a Superboy para ser lanzado hacia el robot- esto es por mi armadura- proporcionandole un golpe que lo mando hasta el suelo. El androide solo se arrodillo y odos lo rodearon en caso de que tuviera otro truco, pero lo unico que paso fue que su pecho se abrio y de a dentro salio un hombre con un unitardo verde, canoso y algo bajito.

¿?: falta... yo... reclamo falta- cayendo del robot. Antes de que cualquiera dijiera algo Megan levanto una roca y lo sostuvo sobre el hombre.

Spiderman: ¡Megan no!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, habia dejado caer la roca sobre el sujero que habia salido del traje.

Robin: no se como se hacen las cosas en marte pero en la tierra no ejecutamos a nuestros cautivos-

Megan: confien en mi, miren- levantando la roca para ver que el hombre no era más que un robot, ahora aplastado- por eso no podia leer su mente-

Wally: genial- tomando uno de los ojos falsos- un recuerdo- guardandolo en el bolsillo.

Kaldur: aunque hallas tenido razon, la proxima ves informa- viendo a Peter recoger las piezas de su armadura.

Megan: lamento lo de la armadura-

Peter: no esta tan mal, puedo volver a unirlo- de repente todas las partes, menos el casco, se rompieron y separaron aun mas- ooooooooooohhhh-

Wally: al menos el casco esta bien- dandole un pequeño golpesito haciendo que una parte de la armadura exterior se salga- ups-

Spiderman: volvamos a la cueba antes de que se convierta en polvo-

"_en la cueba_"

Robin: teniamos razon- ya en la sala de misiones, con los restos del robot sobre una mesa, junto con Tornado rojo analizando los restos- fue construido para saboterte o destruirte-

Tornado rojo: estoy de acuerdo-

Megan: ¿y por que no nos ayudaste?-

Tornado rojo: por que esta era su batalla, no creo que sea mi papel resolver los problemas de ustedes, tampoco que resuelvan los mios-

Peter: ¿pero si estuvieras en peligro?-

Tornado rojo: conseideren cerrada esta discucion- caminando hacia el tubo Z.

Wally: Batman, Aquaman y Flash, an intervenido para aclarar las cosas-

Robin: supongo que si vamos a tener una niñera una maquina sin corazon es lo que necesitamos-

Peter: amigo, que cruel-

Tornado rojo: eh inexacto si tengo un corazon, aleacion de acero reforsado, tambien tengo un excelente oido-

Robin: eh lo siento, me esforzare por ser más excato-

Kaldur: y más respetuoso- viendo a tornado irse.

Peter: y... ahora ¿que hacemos?-

Robin: que les parece si le damos las gracias a Peter por su plan-

Peter: eh?-

Kaldur: tiene razon, si no fuera tu ayuda no hubieramos podido vencer a ese doble de torando-

Peter: oh basta van a hacer que me sonroje-

Wally: Speedy estaba equivocado- caminando hacia el transportador junto con sus compañeros que no vivian en el monte justicia.

Robin: esta cosa del equipo... -

Kaldur: podria funcionar-

Peter: yo tengo una pregunta ¿alguien aquí va a explicarme quien es Speedy?- despareciendo del lugar dejando solos a Megan y Superboy.

Superboy: … lo siento- caminando a su cuarto al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja solo que esta lo hacia con una sonrisa.

_**Y eso es todo por ahora, perdon por tardar, es que tube problemas con la computadora y tengo que re ver todos los capitulo de la serie, y si, incluyendo la 2 temporada. Bueno eso es todo por ahora y una cosa más, para que no se desesperen mientras ustedes estan leyendo esto, yo estoy escribiendo el nuevo capitulo para poder subirlo más rapido.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Y como les prometi eh aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que los disfruten, perdon por tardar, tube que mandar a arreglar lo que yo llamo computadora y se me borro todo lo que habia hecho.**_

-Habla-

-_telefono o comunicador-_

-"Pensamientos"-

-"_Tiempo ylugar"-_

"**efectoespecial**_**"**_

**(imaginación)**

_sentido aracnido_

Ultimate Spiderman o Young Justice no me pertenecen.

_**Capítulo 6: Drop Zone.**_

"_santa prisca"_

Se ve una fabrica abandonada o no tan abandonada, ya que estaba rodeada con hombres de capuchas rojas y mascaras negras, que rodeaban a unos hombres y uno en especial que tenia una mascara de cabeza completa, negra con una craneo blanco, una musculosa negra y unos pantalones militares.

¿?: nuestro sublime maestro proclama que saldra el que derrote a su campeon en un solo combate-

El hombre con la mascara negra o Bane, empujo a los otros y se metio en un espacio cerrado con los hombres de las capuchas apuntandole.

Bane: solo si es interesante- cerrando la reja. Del otro lado, se metio un chico de unos 20 años, cabello pelirrojo, muy flaco, casi en los huesos, con una musculosa azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros.

Uno de los emcapuchados dejo caer una meñequera con una especie de tubo y que tenia tubos de vidrio con alguna especie de liquido dentro.

Bane: me an devuelto mi arma más grande... ¿cual es la trampa?- tomando la muñequera.

¿?: no hay trampa, no quedaria demostrada la destresa de su campeon si no luchas en tus mejores condiciones- Bane solo se puso la muñequera y conecto el tubo con un espacio que habia detras de su cabeza.

Bane: ¿quieres lo mejor de mi?- el liquido de la muñequera se encamino hasta que llego a la cabeza y al instante los musculos de Bane comenzaron a crecer, cada uno se hiso más grande- ahora ya lo tienen- la chica a un lado de su oponente le inyecto una especie de liquido parecido al de Bane que al igual que a el, le comenzaron a crecer los musculos pero de un tamaño mucho más descomunal hasta el punto que la piel se rompia dejando expuesta alguna partes de carne. La enorme criatura corrio contra Bane que detuvo su enorme brazo con ambas manos para lograr darle 2 golpes en el menton pero la criatura le dio un golpe en el abdomen dejandolo sin aire y lanzandolo contra unos tubos que se rompieron con el impacto y liberaron bapor. La enorme criatura de un salto golpeo a Bane con la rodilla pero por el vapor no se podia ver mucho hasta que lo lanzo lejos del vapor y comenzo a golpear su cabeza una y otra vez contra el suelo hasta que lo dejo inconsiente haciendo que los compañeros de Bane se queden mudos.

¿?: salve cobra, salve cobra- dijo una y otra vez, junto a sus compañeros encapuchados.

"_mar caribe_"

La bio nave de Miss martian volaba a toda velocidad con todo el equipo dentro.

Miss martian: nos acercamos a Santa Prisca

"congelacion de pantalla"

Spiderman: esta es la primera mision oficial del equipo desde que el segundo Tornado aparecio, todos estamos emocionados y tambien algo preocupados por lo ultimo que dijo Batman-

"_flash back_"

Batman: esto es Santa Prisca, esta nacion islenia es el hogar de un peligroso y letal neo esteroide, una droga que potencia la fuerza y es vendida bajo el nombre de veneno- haciendo aparecer las pantallas mostrando la isla y planos de la fabrica- la señal infrarroja dice que la fabrica opera a toda su capacidad pero inexplicablemente todos los embarques de veneno an sido cortados, hay es donde entra este equipo, es una mision encubierta solo de reconocimiento, observen e informen, si la liga de la justicia necesita intervenir lo hara, el plan necesita 2 zonas de lanzamiento-

Robin: ¿y quien esta al mando?- Batman y Tornado rojo solo se miraron un instante.

Batman: resuelvan eso ustedes-

"_fin de Flash back_"

Spiderman: si algo me dice mi experiencia, es que eso ultimo de decidirlo nosotros, no terminara bien-

"_tiempo real_"

Miss martian: zona de lanzamiento A en 30- informo, haciendo que Aqualad se levante y al tocar la ebilla de su traje la parte roja se volvio negra.

Aqualad: listo-

Miss martian: bio nave pasa a modo de camuflaje- la nave se volvio invisible a la vista justo unos metros antes de llegar al lugar de la mision al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al oceano y abria un agujero para permitirle a Aqualad saltar.

Nado hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, donde al llegar dibiso unas camaras. Saco una especie de pendrive y lo enchufo en la maquina.

Aqualad: sensores de movimiento y calor comprometidos, entren- hablando atraves del comunicador mientras la bio nave entraba sin problemas al espacio aereo de la isla.

Miss martian: zona de lanzamiento B- luego de desacer los asientos ordeno a la nave crear unos ganchos para que cada uno lo enganchara con su cinturon.

Luego de eso, Kid Flash y Spiderman oprimieron su simbolo y al hacerlo los colores de sus trajes fueron cambiados por negro, excepto por el rayo de Kid Flash y las telarañas y araña de spidey se volvieron blancas.

Kid Flash: ¿no es impresionante?- tratando de impresionar a la chica marciana

Miss martian: me impresionas- hiso lo mismo que sus compañeros, cambiando su falda y remera, en un traje completamente negro con la X roja.

Kid Flash: aaahh, eso tambien funciona, oye supi, no es muy tarde para ponerse la nueva tecnologia furtiva-

Superboy: sin capas, sin mallas, sin ofender- cruzandose de brazos.

Miss martian: funciona totalmente para ti- sin quitarle la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- quiero decir que con esas ropas puedes hacer un buen trabajo- colocandose la capucha, haciendose invisible y saliendo de la nave.

Spiderman: terminemos rapido con esto, no me gusta tener que usar este color de traje, mala experiencia, no pregunten- recordando su encuentro con el simbionte para luego salir por otro agujero de la nave de la forma más silenciosa posible.

Robin: ¿donde esta Superboy?- al ver que no estaba con ellos en el suelo.

_Sentido aracnido._

Spidey desvio la mirada hacia arriba y vio al súper clon cayendo en picada sobre el, logro esquivarlo pero por poco junto con sus compañeros y dejando un enorme crater al impacto.

Superboy: no necesitaba una cuerda-

Spiderman: y crear un viento sismico no ayuda, ademas de que casi me conviertes en tortilla de araña-

(**imaginación de spidey**)

era la version chibi de Superboy aplastando a spidey con sus manos hasta hacerlo redondo y plano para luego colocarlo en una sarten caliente

(**fin de imaginación**)

Miss martian: Aqualad lanzamiento B en marcha_-_

Aqualad: _bayan a la fabrica, usare el GPS y los encontrare lo más pronto posible_-

Robin: afirmativo- usando la computadora de su brazo para localizar la fabrica y luego comenzar a correr seguido de sus compañeros.

Kid Flash: dime una cosa ¿hacias cosas asi con tu otro equipo?-

Spiderman: en realidad casi todo era entrenamiento y la unica mision que tuvimos nos la dimos nosotros mismos y casi nos aplastan-

Superboy: sssshh- escuchando una rama romperse- ¿oyeron eso?-

Kid Flash: eh no, espera ¿es una de esas cosa de súper oido?-

Miss martian: tienes grandes oidos-

"_congelacion de pantalla_"

Spiderman: ¿tines grandes oidos? ¿ustedes tambien notan su enamoramiento por el clon de Superman verdad?-

"_tiempo real"_

Spiderman: bien chicos ¿ahora qué?- voltenadose a ver a Robin que ya no estaba.

Kid Flash: odio cuando hace eso-

_Sentido aracnido._

Spiderman: oh oh, mi sentido aracnido esta sonando-

Aqualad: _Superboy, Kid, pasen a infrarojo, vean si son rastreados_- haciendo que Kid Flash se coloque sus gafas y al hacerlo diviso un pequeño grupo.

Kid Flash: tengo un grupo de payasos armados-

Superboy: 2 pelotones- usando una de sus tantas visiones- pero se encontraran entre si antes que nos encuentren-

Todos escucharon el ruido de una metralleta disparando.

Spiderman: ya no se requiere un súper oido

Aqualad:_preparense y eviten el contacto_-

Kid Flash: si encuanto encuentre a Robin- desapareciendo a gran velocidad.

Spiderman: Kid Flash no, aaaaggh, no aprendieron nada de trabajar en equipo- Kid Flash corria a toda velocidad hasta que se fue por un camino enlodado que lo hiso resvalarse y caer entre ambos bando armados.

Kid Flash: eh, se acabo la furtividad-

ninguno de los 2 bandos se hiso esperar y comenzaron a disparar al joven heroe que apenas podia esquivar los disparos gracias a su velocidad. Bane logro seguirlo a pesar de su velocidad pero no logro ver a Superboy que lo tacleo, el criminal logro darse vuelta para presionar la caeza de Superboy contra el suelo y tirar de su brazo pero el súper clon logro agarrarlo de su musculosa y arrojarlo hasta uno de los arboles. Kid Flash seguia esquivando los disparos pero spidey llego justo a tiempo, tapando el cañon de las armas, arrebatandoselas y golepandolas con ellos mientras que Robin salia de la nada y noqueaba a dos seguidores de Bane.

Robin: ¿que les pasa? Esto debe ser secreto, no siguieron mi ejemplo de meclarse con la selva.

Spiderman: pues la proxima vez avisa, no todos leemos la mente- dejando noqueado a otros 2 y desviando la mirada hacia Megan.

Miss martian: dijeron que solo lea la mente de los malos- elevado a 2 de los encapuchados para evitar que ataquen a Wally.

Uno de los que quedaba estaba a punto de dispararle a Robin, de no ser por que Aqualad salio de quien sabe donde y electrocuto al encapuchado al tocarlo.

"_unos minutos más tarde_"

Robin: reconosco esos uniformes, pertenecen al culto de la cobra- luego de atar a todos a los arboles.

Spiderman: "¿el que?"-

Aqualad: si Batman supiera que un grupo extremista dirigia el contrabando de veneno en Santa Prisca lo hubiera mencionado-

Robin: es cierto y como los de la secta y esos matones no se quieren mucho-

Spiderman: apuesto a que cobra los hecho fuera, por eso las lineas de suministro fueron cortadas-

Kid Flash: lo entendemos, cobra queria miembros súper fuertes, misterio resuelto, dicelo a Batman y estaremos en casa-

Robin: esos hombres no usaban veneno, cobra esta acumulando la formula, no nos vamos, no hasta que yo sepa por que-

Kid Flash: ¿hasta que tu sepas por qué?-

Robin: el equipo necesita un lider-

Kid Flash: ¿y eres tu? Eres un chico de 13 años que nos avandono sin decir ninguna palabra-

Robin: y tu tienes ¿que 15? fue por ti que nos descurieron-

Miss martian: ¿no quieres ser el lider?- mirando a Superboy, junto con spidey, mientras los otros 2 seguian peleando.

Superboy: no ¿y tu?-

Miss martian: ¿despues del fiasco del señor tornado?- negando con la cabeza.

Superboy: lo hiciste muy bien- haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje y pase su cabelo por detras de su oreja.

Miss martian: eh ¿y que me dices tu Pete? Tu ya fuiste lider de un equipo-

Spiderman: y termine en otra dimension, ademas todavia hay muchas cosas de este mundo que no conosco, como este grupo cobra o ese sujeto Bane que menciono Robin, no se ve tan peligroso como dice que es-

Al instante Superboy escucho una conversacion de uno de los seguidores de Bane con su súper oido.

¿?: observalos discutir, liberate y atacalos mientras estan distraidos-

Bane: ¡callate! Por ahora cooperare, ellos me daran lo que necesito- Superboy dejo de escuchar, ya no necesitaba más, eso y queria ver si ya habian terminado con el berrinche del lider.

Kid Flash: ¿ah si? Tu ni siquiera tienes súper poderes-

Robin: tampoco Batman-

Kid Flash: oye amigo tu no eres Batman-

Robin: soy lo que más se parece-

Bane: ejem, ajajajajajaaa, que chicos tan listos, pero ustedes solo saben la mitad de la historia, dejenme mostrarles el resto, los metere en la fabrica por mi entrada secreta-

Miss martian: hay una entrada secrte pero esta ocultando algo- tratando de leer su mente.

Bane: ah, ah, ah, ah, chica, Bane no es tan facil-

Miss martian: esta recitando marcadores de soccer en frances, esto tardara un rato-

Bane: esto no es tan dificil, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo- solo vio como se alejaban un poco y se reunian en un circulo.

Spiderman: ¿creen que debamos confiar en el?-

Superboy: no, pude escuchar un poco de su conversacion, no podemos confiar en el-

Aqualad: no tenemos muchas opciones ¿que dice tu sentido aracnido?-mirando a spidey.

(**imaginación de spidey**)

Era un chibi Spiderman tocando fuertemente el tambor junto a su cerebro.

Sentido aracnido: ¡te alerto!- dejando de tocar el tambor- viste al tipo siniestro, claro que te alerto- volviendo a tocar el tambor.

(**fin de imaginación**)

Spiderman: no esta feliz, pero como dijiste, no tenemos muchas opciones- desarmando el circulo y volviendo con Bane.

Aqualad: aceptamos-

Luego de desatarlo y asegurarse que los otros no se escapen, Bane los llevo por la selva hasta que pudieron divisar la fabrica a lo lejos.

Robin saco unos largavistas y vio que varias gruas movian cajas con veneno hacia el lugar de aterrizaje del helicoptero.

Robin: miren todo eso, una compra esta en progreso, pero si cobra no le vende a los compradores habituales...- sin notar que Bane se iva por otro camino

Aqualad: debemos identificar al comprador-

Kid Flash: eso es lo que yo pensaba-

Robin: si, tu eres el pensador-

Kid Flash: ¿sarcasmo? Viejo, un verdadero lider se concetraria en conseguir respuesta- escuchando como si alguien moviera algo pesado y asi era ya que Bane habia movido una roca que tapaba un tunel de mineros.

Bane: las respuestas, estan por aqui- entrando en el tunel.

Kid Flash: asi que el luchador es nuestro lider- recibiendo varios golpeas detras de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que entraban siguiendo a Bane.

Unos cuantos kilometros despues llegaron hasta una especie de puerta, Bane presiono un boton a un lado de la pared y se abrio mostrando una parte de la fabrica vacia.

Robin: … despejado- desapareciendo quien sabe como-

Spiderman: jámas me acostumbrare a eso- bajando de la barra colgado de una telaraña y ayudando al resto a que hagan lo mismo.

Bane: ¿ya atraparon a ese pequeño tonto?- escondiendose detras de uno de los tanques contenedores.

Aqualad: no, el siempre hace eso-

Kid Flash: no se muevan, conseguire la informacion y volvere antes que robin- colocandose los gafas.

Aqualad: espera...- tratando de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se habia ido.

Bane: gran cadena de mando-

"_con robin_"

Caminaba de forma sigilosa hacia una de las recamaras donde habia muchas computadoras, tomo uno de los discos de su cinturon y lo lanzo cerca del unico miembro de cobra que habia, al hacer contacto libero un gas que noqueo al encapuchado dandole pase libre a Robin.

"_de vuelta con los otros_"

Aqualad: es un gran cargamento- escondidos de tras de las cajas.

Superboy: pero solo sacan el producto nuevo de la linea, no estan tocando este veneno-

Spiderman: tal vez la frescura cuente-

Superboy: viene un helicoptero- viendo el enorme vehiculo volar aterrizar junto al cargamento-

"_con Robin_"

Kid Flash: ¿que tienes hay?- llegando a la misma recamara, con una barra de cereal.

Robin: formulas quimicas, supongo que involucra al veneno pero...- viendo las estructuras celulares de 2 formulas en la pantala.

Kid Flash: esa es veneno y esa es... vay, la formula blockbooster hecha por cadmus, mesclado correctamente el nuevo jugo de cobra es 3 veces más fuerte que el veneno y permanente pero ¿como tuvo cobra acceso al proyecto blockbooster?-

Robin: nuestro comprador misterioso tambien debe ser el proovedor de cobra, usando la secta para crear una súper formula blockbooster veneno- prendiendo su comunicador- Robin a Aqualad tenemos... estatica-

"_con los otros_"

El helicoptero al fin habia aterrizado y de el salio el mismo hombre que habia tenido la sangre de Supergirl y Spiderman, Sportsmaster. Camino hasta uno de los encapuchados que parecia ser el lider, ya que no llebava mascara y estaba sin camisa.

Sportsmater: lord cobra-

lord cobra: Sportsmaster, el envarque esta listo- la chica a su lado, la misma que le habia inyectado la mescla de la formula al chico que vencio a Bane, le dio una pequeña caja que al abrirla estaba la formula.

Sportsmater: ¿el nuevo cobra veneno?-

lord cobra: un completo éxito, nuestros no quedaran decepcionados- mostrandole la criatura que habia creado con esa formula.

Sportsmaster: esto cambia el juego, al fin estaremos mano a mano con la liga de la justicia- sin notar a la marciana que se habia vuelto invisible para poder acercarse más.

Miss martian: Aqualad, enviando ahora imagen telepatica del comprador-

"_con los otros_"

Aqualad: Sportsmaster... el es el comprador- esondidos ahora en uno de los pasillos de la parte superior- Aqualad a Tornado rojo ¿me oyes?... no hay contacto con la liga, ni con Kid Flash, ni con Robin, necesitamos un plan y rapido-

Bane: si me permiten, tengo una sugerencia- saltando hacia 2 soldados de cobra llamando la atencion de los de afuerqa.

Aqualad: ¿pero que esta haciendo?-

_sentido aracnido_

Spiderman: ¡cuidado!- tomando a sus 2 compañeros y saltando hasta el piso justo antes de que la criatura atravera la ventana y destrozara todo, dejandolos en la mira de los soldados de cobra.

Lord cobra: destruyanlos-

La criatura corrio contra los heroes siendo enfrentedo por Superboy mientras que los soldados de cobra disparaban contra Aqualad y Spiderman, el heroe subamrino habia creado un escudo de agua con sus mango y lograba dispara contra alguno de los soldados mientras que el aracnido esquivaba los disparos y tapaba los cañones de las armas al mismo tiempo que veia a Bane irse y esconderse.

Spiderman: ¡jamas devimos confiar en el!-

(**imaginación de spidey**)

El sentido aracnido de Peter empacaba ropa en una maleta

sentido aracnido: te lo dije, claro que te lo dije, pero nooooo, jámas me escuchas- cerrando la maleta, tomando un sombrero y saliendo por una puerta quien sabe a donde

(**fin de imagiancion**)

sportsmater veia atento la pelea, más aun cuando los soldados salian volando sin razon alguna, vio a cada uno de los heroes, analizando sus acciones, hasta que tomo una bara de su espalda que se convitio en lanza y la lanzo al aire, pero era la ubicación de Miss martian que no tuvo problemas en esquivarla pero la lanza exploto arrojando a la marciana hasta los tanques.

Mientras todos seguian peleando a su modo Kid Flash y Robin llegaron para unirse a la pelea.

Aqualad: Miss martian la radio esta interferida, enlazanos-

Miss martina: "¿estan todos en linea?"- tratando de ponerse en pie

Superboy: "si"-

Kid Flash: "ya lo sabes preciosa"-

Spiderman: "esto es raro y sorprendente a la vez"-

Aqualad: "necesitamos reagruparnos"- obligado a esconderse detras de uno de los tanques junto a Kid Flash.

Robin: "ahora estoy ocupado"- logrnado llegar hasta el helicoptero donde estaban lord cobra y su acompañante.

Lord cobra: Batman debe estar desesperado si envio a su cachorro a enfrentarme-

Robin: ¿que pasa cobi? Pareces desconcertado-

lord cobra: es poca cosa para mi, encargate de el- haciendo que su acompañante empieze una pelea mano a mano contra el chico maravilla.

Aqualad: "¡Robin ahora!"- eso hiso que obedeciera y con una bomba de humo desaparecier.

Lord cobra: eso no me sorprende-

Aqualad: "retirada estrategica, Kid habre camino"- al instante los solados quedaron en el suelo uno por uno a gran velocidad, dandoles la oportunidad de escapar por donde entraron pero eso no evito que fueran seguido- Superboy, Spiderman las vigas de apoyo- y al igual que Kid Flash obedecieron y a su paso destrozaban las vigas generando que la parte del tunel detras de ellos colapsara haciendo que los miembros de cobra retrocedierna.

"_del otro lado del muro de piedra_"

Todo el equipo estaba a oscuros, hasta que Aqualad saco una bara luminosa roja y logro iluminar la pequeña cueba.

Robin: ¿cómo pudo salir tan mal mi primera mision como lider?-

Spiderman: oye no seas tan cruel contigo mismo-

Aqualad: Peter tiene razon, tienes más experiencia, pero eso jugo en tu contra, peleando junto a Batman sus papeles estan definidos, ustedes no necesitan hablar pero este equipo es nuevo y un lider debe ser claro, explisito, no puedes desaparecer y esperar que los otros hagan un plan desconocido-

Robin: ¿se supone que sostenga las manos de todos? Ah, a quien engaño, tu debes guiarnos Kaldur, eres el unico que puede-

Kid Flash: ¿que? Yo puedo correr en circulos...-

Robin: Wally vamos, el es el indicado, todos lo sabemos-

Miss martian: hola Megan, es obvio-

Superboy: ya lo sabia-

Spiderman: tu puedes con esto Kaldur, se que parece demasiado la idea de ser responsable de todos en el equipo y lo es pero puedes hacer el trabajo-

Aqualad: ¿estas seguro Peter? Tu ya fuiste un lider de equipo, creo que podrias...-

Spiderman: como ya les dije a esos 2, conosco poco sobre este mundo todavia, debe giarnos alguien que lo conosco- todos dirigieron su mirada a Wally esperando a que diga algo.

Kid Flash: esta bien-

Aqualad: entonces acepto la carga, hasta que tu estes listo para levantarla de mis hombros, naciste para liderar este equipo, tal vez no ahora pero pronto, muy bien, nuetra prioridad es que el embargue no salga de esta lista-

Robin: que gracioso, iva a decir lo mismo-

"_de vuelta a la fabrica_"

Sportsmaster trataba de hacer arrancar el helicoptero sin éxito.

Sportsmaster: sabotaje ¿Robin?-

lord cobra: indudablemente- mirando a su acompañante- encuentralo, arreglalo-

soldado: amo ¿eviamos un grupo a buscar a los intrusos?-

lord dobra: no seas absurdo, ellos vedrand a nosotros-

"de vuelta con el grupo"

Robin: bien, Sportsmaster es el proovedor y comprador pero aun no me cuadra, el no puede hacerse con la formula bloockbooster ni usar a cobra para hacer su trabajo sucio- corriendo por el tunel junto sus compañeros.

Kid Flash: ninguno de ellos es habil para mesclar bloockbooster con veneno, eso requiere inteligencia superior-

Aqualad: creo que la frase es, la punta del tempano- se detuvo cuando vio a Bane en su súper forma con un interruptor en manos.

Bane: alto chicos, me siento algo... explosivo- haciendoles ver que la entrada estaba llenos de explosivos.

Aqualad: nos traicionaste ¿por que?"Kid Flash preparate para correr"-

Bane: quiero recuperar mi fabrica, asi que los force en una situacion en la que podian derrotar a mis enemigos o morir intentandolo, si fuera lo segundo la liga de la justicia habria venido a vengar a sus compañeros caidos y cuando se disipara el humo, una vez más Santa Prisca seria mia, volar el tunel con ustedes dentro, tendra el mismo efecto- haciendo presion en su mano, pero no habia nada.

Kid Flash: ¿con qué? ¿con este detonador?- Bane trato de golpear al pelirrojo pero fue elevado en el aire por Miss martian.

Spiderman: sostenlo hai- dando un salto para pegar telaraña en su espalda y pasar por encima de una rama haciendo que quede como piñata.

Superboy: al fin, dejalo caer- poniendose en posicion.

Spiderman: tus deseos son ordenes- soltando su red para dejar que Superboy lo mande a volar hasta quien sabe donde.

"_en la fabrica_"

soldado: el helicoptero esta operativo amo-

Sportsmaster se dirigio hacia el vehiculo pero de repente todos los soldados comenzaron a caer uno auno por un borron que desaparecia a gran velocidad.

Lord cobra: ¡suban el embargue!- haciendo que sus soldados comienzen a disparar.

Al mismo tiempo Superboy llego de quien sabe donde haciendo un crater en el lugar de impacto.

Superboy: ¿segundo round?- retando a la criatura de cobra que corrio descontrolada contra el súper clon pero antes de que llegara un gran chorro de agua lo empujo- lo siento, ese no era el plan- viendo a Aqualad mantener contenido a la criatura.

Sin que el lo supiera Sportsmaster aparecio por detras y comenzo a dispararle con una enorme arma que no le dejaba tiempo para recuperarse, Miss martian trato de ayudarlo en modo invisible pero sin saber como el villano dio un salto mortal hacia atrás aprisionandola con su brazo en el cuello de la marciana mientras seguia disparando.

Spiderman: oye tu- tapando la salida del cañon antes de que saliera dispara generando que explote- metete con alguien de tu tamaño- dandose cuenta del tamaño del mercenario- o alguien que relativamente lo sea- Sportsmaster solo lanzo a Miss martian contra Superboy y comenzo una pelea mano a mano contra spidey que solo esquivaba los golpes.

Sportsmaster: impresionante, no muchos pueden esquivar mis golpes y tu lo haces como si nada-

Spiderman: ya sabes lo que dicen, un buen mago no revela su secretos- tratando de golpearlo pero paro su golpe con una sola mano-

Sportsmaster: ¿no te an dicho que no seas presumido?-

Spiderman: ¿y a ti no a no darle la espalda a un enemigo?- antes de que reaccionara Superboy ya habia mandado al villano contra el avio- tenlo en cuanta, yo lo aprendi de la mala manera-

Unos de los soldados tenia la intencion de dispararle a spidey pero Kid Flash lo derribo de un golpe en el rostro y tambien le quito su mascara.

Kid Flash: un recuerdo- desapareciendo de hay al mismo tiempo que la acompañante de lord cobra era apresada por una de las cuerdas de Robin.

Robin: se que odia ensuciarte las manos-

lord cobra: es cierto- quitandose la capa, mostrando su calva- pero habeces un dios debe rebajarse para conquistar-

Robin corrio contra el jefe de la secta cobra pero el detenia o esquivaba sus golpe con facilidad.

Lord cobra: ¿que pasa chico? Te ves desconcertado-

Aqualad ya habia logrado noquear a la criatura de cobra al electrificar el agua pero Sportsmaster se habia levantado y tomado posicion en el asiento del conductor.

Sportsmanster: gracias por la practica chicos, pero tengo que irme y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver aracnido- despegando el helicoptero sin notar que la carga estaba con los explosivos que Bane habia querido utilizar y que Miss martian detono generando que la carga se destruya y que Sportsmaster salte en paracaidas.

Lord cobra: me estan atacando los mosquitos- colocando sobre Robin en el suelo.

Robin: ah si, pues este mosquito te va a dar una leccion- logrando librarse y juntarse con su equipo para pelear contra lord cobra.

Lord cobra: sera en otra ocacion- desapareciendo en la selva.

Spiderman: ¿se dan cuenta que estos sujetos siempre presumen su fuerza pero cuando son más de 2 contra el desaparecen con una mala excusa?-

Robin: elegimos al mejor lider- viendo la fabrica prenderse fuego- ahora tu tendras que explicarle esto a Batman- sin dejar de reirse

Spiderman: que bueno que no acepte ser el lider-

"_monte justicia, al dia siguiente_"

Batman: ¡una simple mision de reconocimiento, observar y informar! ¡cada uno recivira una evaluacion detallando sus errores!-

Peter: "se parece cada vez más a Nick Fury"-

Batman: hasta entonces, buen trabajo- haciendo que todos lo miren sorprendido- ningun plan de contingencia sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo, como nos ajustamos a los imprevistos es lo que determina el éxito y a quien escogen como lider determina el carácter- sacandoles una sonrisa- nada más por ahora- yendose por el transportador Z.

Peter: bueno primera mision cumplida, superamos las espectativas y le pateamos el trasero a 2 villanos... ¿alguno recordo desatar a Bane?-

Superboy: no-

Wally: no

Kaldur: sabia que me olvidaba algo-

Megan: ups-

Robin: no-

Peter: … eh bueno, ya se soltara el solo y ¿que les parece si celebramos nuestra primera mision en mi departemento?-

Wally: por supuesto que si-

Robin: no veo por que no-

Kaldur: me gustaria conocer donde vives-

Megan: me encantaria ir, pero todavia no puedo salir, mi tio J´onn quiere que espere un poco mas-

Peter: ¿que dices tu súper B?- pero el ya se habia hecho camino hacia su habitacion- supongo que seremos solo nosotros 4- atravesando el portal Z junto sus compañeros.

"_ubicacion desconocida_"

Sportsmaster: solo pude recuperar una ampolla de cobra veneno- frente a varicias pantallas con las mismas siluetas de luza que la ultima vez.

¿?: se puede aplicar ingeneria a la inversa facilmente pero que me dicen de nuestros jovenes heroes, primero cadmus, luego señor tornado y ahora Santa Prisca-

¿? 1: una vez no es nada, 2 son coincidencia pero 3 veces es demasiado, los enemigos de la luz no seran tonelados-

¿? 2: y ¿como va el proyecto de clonacion de los 2 nuevos miembros?-

¿? 3: ya eh puesto a una experta en ese proyecto-

"_en alguna parte de New york_"

una mujer de unos 40 años, pelinegra, de ojos castaños, piel de color, con sobre peso y un traje de oficina caminaba por los subuivios hasta que llego una casa. Luego de tocar la puerta un hombre algo viejo abrio la puerta.

¿?: ¿que se le ofrece?-

¿?: ¿Bradley Lens? ¿Dr. Bradley Lens?-

Bradley: si ese soy yo ¿y usted?-

¿?: soy Amanda Waller, representante de la division de cadmus en New York, hemos estudiado sus trabajos y teorias sobre clonacion, tenemos mucho de que hablar-con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy es todo por ahora, tratare subir más rapido, pero con mi "computadora" sera dificil, y los capitulo tardan en cargarse, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de ultimate young justice.**_


End file.
